PhilosAphilos
by tocataindminor
Summary: There are many lines in relationships, some should be crossed but some, like the one between love and hate can be dangerous!
1. Calm after the storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters**

**Set Just after Sacrifice, this is my first attempt at writing so a little nervous!

* * *

**

**Calm after the storm**

The thick blackness and deafening silence of the empty Lightman group building enveloped Cal Lightman as he trudged towards his office, shoulders hunched as though the weight of the world bore down on him. Despite knowing that he had made the right decision keeping Torres in the dark about Dupres' disappearance, the tempestuous argument they had just had left him unsettled so he decided to retire to the sanctuary of his office for an hour or so to calm himself.

As he walked along the corridor he suddenly became aware of the fact that he was not alone, a faint light was emanating from Gillian Fosters office, as he approached he could see her seated at her desk holding a photo frame in her hands. In the soft light of the table lamp she looked more beautiful than ever, each of her delicate features were perfectly illuminated by the pale amber light and it was casting a gentle glow on her silky hair which gently brushed her cheeks. Cal stood and watched her for a few moments, he noticed the sadness that began to course across her face and that her beautiful blue eyes began to sparkle with uncried tears.

"Working late?" he said as he pushed open her office door. Gillian jerked her head up and hurriedly put down the photo she was holding.

"something like that," she sighed, she turned her back on him as she stood up, he noticed her discreetly brushing away the tear that had managed to slip from her eyes. Cal glanced down at the photo that she had been looking at, it was one of her and Alec "How did it go with Torres?" she asked as she finally turned back to face him.

"She was pretty angry, but she'll get over it." Cal shoved his hands in his pockets and cocked his head to one side searching Gillian's face. "Are you ok luv?"

Gillian pressed her lips together and nodded, "yes, I'll be ok" she said weakly as she seated herself on one of the sofas. Cal flopped into the other "Where are staying tonight?" he asked gently.

"I'm booked into a hotel, I'll find something more permanent later" she shook her head, tears began to form again. "I never thought it would come to this….we were happy and…..I just don't know what happened." The large tears dropped heavily onto her cheeks and snaked down her face. "Is this all my fault Cal?" her voice was barely audible as she asked this. Cal lent forward and tenderly placed his hand on her arm, he didn't say a word but Gillian could see the unspoken support in his eyes.

She smiled weakly and wiped the tears from her face, "what made you leave now?" Cal suddenly asked "I mean it's been bad for a while right? So what was the breaking point?" Gillian looked at him for a moment, he noted that her eyelashes fluttered rapidly and she took a sharp intake of breath.

"I just couldn't take being unhappy anymore." She said finally, she dipped her head as she said this looking at her hands that were laying in her lap, _she's lying _Cal though, _she's a terrible liar_, but he decided not to press the matter any further, she would tell him when she was ready.

"Why you working so late then?" he quipped trying to lighten the mood.

"I..I...Well I guess I'm just putting off going home….to the hotel, you know, it's going to be strange…being on my own." She looked at her wedding ring and twisted it.

"Nah it won't" Cal replied, Gillian looked at him, her expression quizzical. She was shocked to think that Cal could be so dismissive ,insensitive even and anger began to bubble up inside of her, he was meant to be her best friend, he should be offering her some sort of support right now.

Cal couls see the anger begin to tug at her features and quickly explained himself. "I mean it won't be strange being on your own, coz you're coming home with me."

"Cal I er...well" she started.

"Oh there's surprise...now shame for feeling mad at me...and oh is that embarrassment.." he was pointing a finger at her face as though he was mapping the expressions as she made them, Gillian laughed.

"Ok, ok, thank you Cal" she smiled broadly at him

"Ah gratitude, I'm glad you said that because you know..."

"Yes, yes, there is no universal gesture for gratitude" she laughed and rolled her eyes "shall we go then, I'm pretty tired."

"OK, I'll see you back at mine then" he patted her on the arm, stood up and strode out of her office, suddenly the worries that had entered the building with him seemed to have lifted and he walked with a cool breezy air. A strange feeling of excitement and anticipation was surging inside of him and deep down he knew that it was because he would be spending the night with Gillian Foster


	2. Whiskey made better

_**(Sadly) I do not own Lie to Me or any of the**__ Characters in it_

* * *

_**Whiskey made better**_

Gillian held the lead crystal whiskey glass between her middle finger and thumb; she gently twirled the glass watching the amber liquid within splash and swirl and her thoughts became just as unsettled as the drink. This was the first time in a very long time that she had felt so totally lost and she was unsure of her next step. Gillian drained the glass of the content and shuddered as the bitter drink hit her pallet, she could feel it warm her insides as it coursed it's path down her throat adding to her already intoxicated state, she lent forward and held out her empty glass to Cal Lightman who sat in a chair opposite her, watching her every move

"Don't you think you've had enough luv?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Gillian sighed and reached for the open whiskey bottle to pour the drink herself.

"This isn't like you Foster" he said gently resting his hand on hers, which was gripping the bottle of drink. Gillian let go and lent back into the sofa that she was seated on; she looked deep into Cal's eyes and could see the concern that filled them.

"He cheated" she said bluntly. The words spilled from her mouth almost involuntarily, she wasn't sure if it was the effect of the copious amounts of alcohol that she had consumed or the overwhelming desire to allay Cal's concerns that caused her outburst, maybe it was both, but now the floodgate was open. Cal's eyebrows shot up in surprise, not at the fact that Alec had cheated on her, he had suspected this all along, but because of the way Gillian had decided to divulge the information.

"When did you find out?" he inquired tentatively.

"After the….the attack" she looked down and bit her bottom lip, Cal knew that she was still haunted by nightmares of the copycat rapist and a pang of guilt stabbed at him. She took a deep breath to compose herself and carried on. "After the attack, I went home early to shower and change and….he…well…he wasn't expecting me home" her voice began to falter as large tears trickled onto her cheeks. "I went upstairs and I found them in bed together, Alec and _her_, in my bed…our bed!" Her tears now came in torrents. Cal rose from his chair and sat down beside her, he placed his hand tenderly on her back and began to rub it in an attempt to sooth her.

"I'm sorry luv" his voice soft and sincere

"This isn't how it was meant to turn out, I mean we were happy and I forgave him for so much, but this, it was the ultimate betrayal" she shook her head "And part of me feels like it's my fault, like, I wasn't enough for him, I wasn't strong enough to help him stay clean, I wasn't woman enough to give him a child" she covered her face with her hands.

"This isn't your fault, none of it is. He made the decision to use again, he became emotionally distant and he cheated, it's him that let you down Gillian, not the other way round." The anger in Cal's voice was evident; he was furious at Alec for hurting her but even more enraged that he had made her feel that it was her fault. Gillian looked up at Cal and smiled a pain ridden smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Thank you for saying that" she took a deep, shaky breath "I needed him Cal, I was being attacked and he was in bed with another woman…he shut me out after Sophie and I couldn't deal with it all on my own, with the hurt, the loss...there is just this huge hole in my life and I feel like my heart has been torn out, he terrifies me sometimes, he gets so angry when I try to talk to him about it all, but I needed to talk to him,..I really needed him to take the pain away...but he wasn't there for me…he wasn't…" her voice broke off as she dissolved into heartbreaking sobs. Cal wrapped his arms around her, trying to encircle her with comfort and warmth, her body trembled with each heaving sob and Cal could feel that every muscle in her body was taut with tension.

"It's alright, I'm here for you now, it's all going to be alright" he ran his hand over her hair, still cradling her in his arms he slowly rocked her while repeatedly stroking her hair. After a while she let her head rest against his chest, she listened to his heartbeat and savored his gentle touch. The combined effects of the whiskey, the release of her emotional burden and the feeling of finally being safe allowed Gillian Foster to relax and surrender to the temptation of sleep, she slowly drifted off listening to Cal's heartbeat.

Cal felt the tension in her body slowly ebb away and now she lay completely relaxed in his arms, even her sobs had been replaced with slow, even breathing. _She's asleep_ he thought and glanced down to check, her lips were slightly parted, eyes closed with dark lashes gently curling, only the tear stains on her face hinted to anything other than the serenely peaceful picture that she was. Cal breathed deeply and let his head fall back against the sofa, _well, I wasn't expecting a whiskey drinking binge and a confession of how hurt she was when I suggested a nightcap _ he mused, but he was glad that she had decided to open up to him.

Cal glanced at the clock and noted that it was 1.30 am, it was late but he didn't want to move just yet, he didn't want to disturb the sleeping Gillian from her evidently peaceful slumber but more so, he wasn't ready for this moment to end, it wasn't sexual, it wasn't even romantic, but holding her in his arms like this after she had poured her heart out, smelling her hair and perfume, listening to her breath and watching her sleep, it was very…_what is it? _He thought, _very_ _intimate_, he concluded. His eyes suddenly felt heavy, he closed them just for a moment and listened to Gillian's soft, rhythmic breathing, he could feel himself slowly slipping into a blissful state of unconsciousness that he just couldn't fight off. The last thing he did before he fell asleep was tighten his grip around Gillian, he wanted to ensure that she knew that while he was around she was safe and that he would always be there for her, even while he was sleeping.

The blurred green light slowly began to take form, as Cal's sleep ridden eyes focused he could see the LED display on his DVD player telling him that it was 3.30 in the morning, _shit_ he cursed silently, he had only intended to doze for a moment or two. He glanced down at Gillian who was still sleeping soundly in his arms, gently and slowly he shifted forwards on the sofa, with meticulous negotiation he managed to get to his feel whilst holding Gillian, she stirred slightly but didn't wake. He adeptly made his way to the guest room and placed her on the bed, as he began to remove his arms from around her she groaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Cal?" she croaked sleepily.

"It's alright, go back to sleep" he whispered in her ear, she rolled over and obliged, he pulled the blankets over her before silently slipping out of the bedroom and retiring to his own. As he laid in his own bed trying to drift off to sleep he felt unsettled, he soon found his thoughts drifting back to what had occurred earlier and it wasn't long before he was wishing that he was still on the sofa holding Gillian still locked in that intimate embrace, with that image in his mind, he finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

**I wasn't too sure about carrying on with writing this, but I'm stuck in bed at the moment so i thought what the heck! i had fun writing it even if no one likes reading it. If I do carry on with this I assure you, the title will begin to make sense :-)**


	3. No Smoke Without Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lie to Me or any of the characters**

_**

* * *

No smoke without fire**_

Cal's eyes ran over Gillian who was sat, semi-recumbent, in the passenger seat of his car. Other than the ghostly paleness of her skin, there were no obvious outward signs of how nauseous she was feeling; in fact she looked exceptionally beautiful today. Gillian flinched and let out a low groan as the car behind honked its horn in protest at the congested traffic and began to massage her temples in an anti-clockwise motion.

"Still feeling bad hey?" he half laughed. Gillian opened her eyes and slowly turned her head towards him.

"Humm?" she frowned,

"You're rubbing your head; I was asking if you were still feeling bad?"

"Yes, my head is pounding and I was hoping that rubbing it anti-clockwise like this would somehow turn back time and erase what happened last night" A deep pink blush began to blossom across her pale face and Cal noted the embarrassment.

"We have all had a bit too much to drink at one time or another….it's nothing to be…"

"No, no…it's not that I drank too much" she cut him off shaking her head. "I'm embarrassed about….about the way I acted," she almost whispered.

"You NEVER have to feel embarrassed about opening up to me luv. You could tell me anything and it wouldn't change what I think about you." Gillian smiled at him

" I will always be here for you. No matter what, you know that" He could feel his heart pound as the words left his mouth and he reached out his hand, tenderly placing it on hers. She looked at him and he at her and in that moment time seemed to stop, the intense feelings that they had for one another was burning in their eyes, those feelings that they both knew were there but would never admit to out loud. _Say something else to her damn it_, Cal was willing himself to speak, to open up to her the way she had last night. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth, he wanted to tell her how he had felt about her all these years, how much he loved her and how he craved her, there was nothing holding him back now she was leaving Alec, but a loud noise startled him and stifled his attempt to speak. The traffic lights had turned green and the car behind was once again honking its frustration, this time directed at Cal's stationary car. The moment between them was over, the spell had been broken and Gillian groaned again at the noise of the car's horn. She resumed her position laying back in the passenger seat with her eyes closed and Cal continued the drive to work in silence, grinding his teeth, silently cursing the green light and the driver behind.

Gillian left Cal at the Lightman group building and headed off on foot to her first appointment. Passers-by hunched their shoulders and pulled their coats tightly around them, trying to shield themselves from the cold, crisp wind and drizzling rain that invaded the streets, but Gillian held her head high while inhaling deeply. She was finding the walk to the exclusive cigar lounge where her client was waiting highly therapeutic. She relished the soft rain as it caressed her cheeks and the icy air as it erased the throbbing from her head, leaving it free to be filled with thoughts of Cal and the moment they had shared in his car. She was so deep in thought that she didn't see the person approaching until she walked into them.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you" she apologized as she scrambled to pick up the papers she had dropped due to the collision.

"It's all right Gilly, I forgive you." The man's deep voice breathed. Gillian jerked her head up.

"Alec! What are you doing here?" she shoved the papers hurriedly into her bag and snatched her hand back as he tried to touch it.

"I was…err…. Just meeting a friend in there" he nodded towards the entrance of the Cigar lounge that she was about to enter. "Gilly, we really need to talk. I know I've hurt you, I've been so stupid, but I love you, please come home." He stepped towards her, trying to stroke her face.

"No, Alec. Our marriage is over. I keep telling you that. I've moved out, I've filled for divorce" she said bluntly, brushing his hand away.

"Please hear me out Gilly!" the pitch of his voice raising dramatically. Gillian could see the frustration and anger slowly building and creeping across his features.

"Look, Alec, I'm sorry. I have to go, I'm meeting someone" she said as she side step him, trying to make her way into the building.

"Gillian" he hissed, suddenly grabbing her buy her upper arm and spinning her round towards him so her face was only inches from his. "You are my wife and there is no way in hell I am letting you go without a fight."

"Oh my god Alec" she gasped, wrenching herself free from his grasp. "You're high! Your pupils are huge." Alec merely glared at her, he reached out to grab hold of her again but his attempted was foiled by a couple leaving the lounge who pushed passed him. Seizing her chance Gillian slipped past and headed for the safety of the crowded building.

"This isn't over Gillian" he shouted after her, she only caught a glimpse of his expression reflected in the glass of the door, but she saw enough to believe that he was deadly serious and that thought filled her with dread.

* * *

**Not the most exciting of chapters but it needed to be written to move the story along. i am working on chap 4 at the moment and this will start to heat up! Thanks for sticking with it :-)**


	4. shaken not Stired

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lie To Me or any of the characters**_

* * *

_**Shaken, not stirred**_

He took a sip of his martini and let his eyes drink in the sight of the exquisite woman that approached him. As she gently sashayed across the room, artfully circumnavigating a path through the cigar smoke and other patrons, he noticed several other men give her more than a passing glance. She was younger and sexier than he had imagined her to be, her light brown hair hung in soft waves about her face, enhancing her delicate bone structure and features which consisted of bright blue eyes and sensuous pouting lips. Her slender, yet curvaceous body was hugged by her form fitting red dress that ended just above the knee, showing just enough of her perfectly formed legs. He could tell just from looking at her that she had no idea how truly divine she was. As she reached his table he stood up and held out his hand.

"Mr. Dixon?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Yes, and you must be Dr Foster." He shook her hand vigorously and gestured for her to take a seat at his table.

"So, Mr. Dixon, how can I help you?"

"Firstly, please call me Andrew" he flashed his most charming smile.

"Ok, Andrew, what can I do for you?" she asked as she began to set up her recording equipment on the table.

"Well, it about my fiancée…..err….what's that for?" he pointed to the microphone that Gillian was about to turn on.

"Oh this? I like to record all of my conversations, I find it helps me keep track of what the client is asking us to do and I can cross reference it with the interviews I do with other people involved in the case, that way I can make sure I have looked at the problem from every angle." Andrew nodded his approval and Gillian switched the microphone on.

"So about your Fiancée" she prompted.

"Well Gillian, may I call you Gillian? I come from money; I'm a very wealthy man!" He said in a cocky tone, puffing his chest out "And I am about to marry this woman, but she cheated on me. I know she has, I have proof of her indiscretions, but what I want you to find out is if she is in love with the other man and just stringing me along for the money. I need to know before we get married at the end of next month." His face contorted with disgust as he spoke.

"Do you not have a prenuptial agreement?" Gillian quizzed.

"Yes but it only comes in to effect if we divorce, she could live off me for years and have an amazing lifestyle whilst she is married to me, but, she could be in love with and sleeping with another man." He clicked his fingers as the waiter to catch his attention.

"So why marry her if you think she would sleep with someone else?" Gillian was genuinely confused. The waiter approached and Andrew turned his attention to him.

"Bring a bottle of my usual champagne and two glasses"

"Oh. None for me thank you, I don't drink while I'm working" Gillian shook her head.

"Nonsense Gillian, I insist! Back to your question. I am unaccustomed to not getting what I want and I want her, I don't care if she sleeps with him, I'm happy to have an open relationship, what bothers me is if she is in love with him. So can you help?" He lent back in his chair and eyed Gillian intently.

"Do you mind if I talk this over with my partner, we normally like to consult with each other before taking on new cases." She lied. She knew she didn't need Cal's permission to take on new cases, but there was something about Andrew Dixon's demeanor, the way he spoke about his relationship, not to mention the way he looked at her that made her uneasy.

"Ahhh that would be Dr Lightman" he grinned falsely as he said Cal's name.

"Yes that's right, do you know him?"

"His reputation precedes him…..as does yours Gillian but I have to say…..you are far more beautiful than I had imagined you to be." Gillian raised her eyebrows and he carried on speaking to her in a low suggestive tone. "You really are a divine creature, brilliant and very yummy….I see no ring on your finger….so I'm guessing you are a free agent" he lent forward and rested his hand on her thigh "And as I said, I have an open relationship" Gillian was physically shaken and jumped up from her seat.

"I ..I….I don't think it's appropriate for me to become involved with clients, it blurs the lines between the professional and personal relationship. But I'm flattered." She quickly began to pack away the recording equipment on the table.

"Oh are we done? Don't go now Gillian, our drink is on its way, Surely you could stay for a quickie" He laughed gauchely

She kept her focus on the equipment that she was packing away as she answered him. "Thank you for the offer, but I really must go, I have other clients to see" She finished collecting the equipment and held out her hand to shake his. "I will consult with Dr Lightman and we will be in touch to let you know what we think" Andrew took her hand, rather than shaking it he planted a slow, deliberate kiss on the back of it. "It was a pleasure meeting you Gillian" he winked at her. Gillian half smiled, nodded curtly then turned on her heel, hurrying away from her strangely inappropriate client as quickly as she could, but she could feel his eyes burning into her as she walked away.

The cold, fresh wind hit her as she exited the lounge, tugging at her extremities like icy fingers, she didn't mind. She was relived to be away from the smoke filled lounge and the penetrating stare of Andrew Dixon. Her day had been a strange and eventful one and it was only half over, _things can only get better_ she reassured herself. Suddenly she found a smile tugging at her lips and a sense if excitement stir inside her. She knew that she would need to tell Cal about her clients odd behavior, which would mean a meeting with Cal, alone, in his office. She found her pace quickening and a bounce in her step as she headed back to the Lightman Group building and all thoughts of her unfortunate encounters were blown away by the freezing cold wind.


	5. Seeing Red, Feeling Green

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lie to Me or any of the charaters**_

* * *

_**Seeing Red, Feeling Green**_

Sitting at the desk in his office, Cal Lightman was successfully projecting a facade of stoic calm, but inwardly he was besieged by emotional torment. The conversation that he had with Zoë an hour ago in her office played over and over in his mind stirring his emotions, one by one the stabbed at him, anger, shame, guilt. He couldn't comprehend how he had managed to make such a mess of things and slowly the realization of how many people were going to get hurt pressed upon him,_ Rodger, Emily, Gillian_. _Gillian, oh God how do I tell her?_ His stomach churned uncomfortably as he thought about the look that would creep onto her face as he explained what a fool he had been, about the ridiculous predicament that he had landed himself in, but he was uncertain why he was most concerned about hurting her. _Surely I should be more worried about Emily, Rodger even?_ He pondered this conundrum, but looking down at the vocal analysis that lay on his desk and the new emotions that surged within him because of what he saw soon gave him his answer.

The vocal analysis that Eli Loker had conducted and left on his desk was of Gillian's' interview with her new client Andrew Dixon. From merely glancing at the fuchsia pink lines that peaked and troughed on the page in front of him he could tell that Dixon was showing extreme arousal through out the interview. Cal began to grind his teeth, and as he read though the typed out transcript Loker had done of the interview he could feel his heart begin to hammer in his chest. _This guy was asking her to sleep with him!_ The anger in him began to burn fiercely, _how dare he! How dare he say those things to her!_ The realization hit him square on, he was angry because he was jealous, he was jealous that Dixon could so openly show desire for Gillian, something he hadn't been able to do but had longed for since the moment her met her. He felt physically sick at having to confess his situation to Gillian, because she was single now, he was free to tell her how much he wanted her, how much her loved her, but he was terrified that when she found out what he had done the desire and love that she had for him, that he saw in her eyes in those special moments that they shared would be obliterated forever.

Cal's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the shrill ring of his phone; snatching up the receiver he pressed it to his ear.

"Lightman" he barked. As the voice on the other end of the phone spoke he flared his nostrils, the anger beginning to rapidly build with-in him causing his calm facade to crumble.

"Damn it Zoë" he snarled "I said give me some time to think about it, you call me up, summon me to your office and tell me that! You have only just dumped this on me an hour ago; I need to think, alright!" Out of the corner of his eye he saw of flash of red and jerked his head up to see what it was, he caught sight of Gillian trying to make a hastily retreat from his office doorway.

"I'll come back later" Gillian mouthed silently to him, he shook his head vigorously and motioned for her to take the seat opposite him, which she reluctantly did.

"Look Zoë, I gotta go, I have some one waiting……yes its Gillian. I gotta go," And with that he hung up.

"What was that about?" Gillian frowned.

"Nothing" Cal replied dismissively.

"It didn't seem like nothing Cal" she said softly hoping that he would share his now obvious burden

"I said it was nothing!" his pent up rage spilling out into his voice. Gillian was shocked by the hostility that he was displaying and started to get up to leave.

"Where are you going?" he growled "I want to talk to you about this client. We don't run a dating service Foster. I don't want you taking this case on." Gillian was thrown by his comments and by the venom in his voice.

"I know that Cal, and if you read the transcript properly, I turned him down, but I don't understand your issue with the case, I don't see any reason not to take it." She lied, she was being petulant. Dixon made her uneasy and she felt that he was hiding something, hence asking Loker to do the vocal analysis, but Cal's insinuation that she was anything other than professional with Dixon and TELLING her she couldn't take the case made her adamant that she would.

"The fact that I'm saying no is a good enough reason" he glared at her. Gillian stood up and held his glare, panting her hands on her hips.

"I don't need your permission to take on cases Cal, I'm taking this one on!" she said defiantly.

"Damn it Foster" Cal stood and slammed his hands on his desk.

"What's the real issue here Cal? It's not the case is it? Cal longed to tell her the source of his anger but all he could muster was;

"Don't take the case" Gillian shook her head, rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"Foster, wait" he shouted after her was she approached his officer door, he was about to follow her when his phone rand again

"Lightman" he snapped impatiently.

"Dam it Zoë!" he roared as he caught the last glimpse of Gillian stalking out of his office.

The moment that they had just shared had not been the moment alone in his office that either of them had been longing for all day, and as Gillian retreated to her office with the steely determination to take on Dixon's case Cal was left frantically trying to negotiate with a vengeful Zoë, knowing that any damage he had just done by unjustly insulting Gillian would be nothing compared to what Zoë had in store.

* * *

**Thank you for the kind reviews and giving the the motivation to keep writing this. I hope you enjoy the chapter! ;-)**


	6. Don't cry over spilt coffee

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lie to Me or any of the characters**_

* * *

_**Don't Cry Over Spilt Coffee**_

He had been there hours, just sitting there, watching and waiting for her. He had chosen a window seat so he could watch the world pass him by as he wallowed in his own self pity. He glared with envy at the happy couples who passed by, pressed dangerously close to each other, whispering sweet nothings. He stared at his reflection in the Coffee shop window, but hardly recognized the gaunt, pale, shadow of a man that stared back. The lines on his face seemed like deep ravines and the black rings under his eyes exposed his lack of sleep. His hand shook so violently as he picked up his coffee cup it sent the hot liquid in a wave down his creased shirt.

"Shit" he curse dabbing his front with a paper napkin.

"You OK there?" an elderly waitress asked kindly

"Fine" he snapped in reply.

"It just looks as if you burnt yourself, would you like me to get you something else to wipe that off with, a wet…."

" I SAID I'M FINE, BLOODY LEAVE ME ALONE!" he roared at the woman, and just then he saw her on the other side of the glass, her eyes wide with horror. She shook her head, turned and walked away.

"Shit!" he cursed again, tearing after her.

"Gillian…Gillian, wait. Please. I need to talk to you" He quickened his pace in a bid to catch her

"Alec. I don't have anything else to say to you. Anything you need to say to me can go through my lawyer." She said firmly over her shoulder, not breaking her stride.

" Gillian. I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday, I was just…..Look…. Just STOP GILLIAN" He grabbed hold of her arm and yanked her round to face him. He could see fear on her face and fought the tide of anger that was welling up inside.

"I'm sorry" he apologized, loosening his grip on her arm

"I just wanted to talk to you, to say sorry about yesterday." Gillian couldn't look at him; she merely stared vacantly at people passing on the street.

"I didn't mean to scare you, to be so angry" he continued "I don't know what come over me, the stress of this divorce I guess and… well ...I took something to take the edge off and well…" his voice trailed off and he looked at his feet. "I'm sorry, for everything. Please Gillian, it's not too late to call this all of you know, I still love you."

She turned her face to look at him, a mixture of sadness and pity lingered in her eyes. "It is too late Alec, too much has happened, the divorce is final in a few days and after your behavior these past days…" she frowned.

"What do you mean? My behavior?" He seemed puzzled.

"All those silent phone calls I have been getting, the way you acted yesterday, turning up here today…it's like you're stalking me"

"WHAT?" he snarled. "The only reason I turned up here today is because Lightman wouldn't let me talk to you last night! I kept calling your Cell but it was switched off and when I called his house he said you weren't there." He curled his lips back, like a dog that was about to attack.

"I wasn't there. I stayed at a hotel last night" she explained.

"Not playing happy families with him then? What, you had a lovers tiff?" He clenched his fists and step closer to her.

"We did have an argument actually" she was hoping that the thought of her and Cal having an altercation would give him some pleasure and quell his anger, but it didn't work.

"Well, I'm sure you will kiss and make up. He can't wait to get you in to bed!" she could see the hate flash in his eyes and her heart pounded, it was if she was frozen to the spot. She was terrified that he was about to attack her, even though they were surrounded by people, but she couldn't move, and then she heard his voice.

"Hey!" Cal Lightman's warning tone was all it took, Alec stepped back, the pent up rage he had been directing at her suddenly seemed to emanate towards Cal but Gillian knew Alec was far too much of a coward to try and attack someone who could fight back. She turned and watched Cal speedily approach and when she turned back to look at Alec he was gone; all she saw was his back as he disappeared into the crowd.

"You OK?" Cal's face was awash with concern.

"Fine" Gillian smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"You're late for work and he kept calling last night looking for you. I thought something might be wrong so I came to find you. I knew you came here to get the coffee first thing, so it was the logical place to start." His eyes were searching her face, picking up on the signs off distress that she was so desperately trying to hide.

"What did he want?"

"Oh, just…..asking me not to divorce him." She shrugged; it sounded even more ridiculous saying it out loud to someone. "I've been trying to keep it amicable…."

"That didn't look very amicable to me. Is he harassing you?" Gillian feigned shock at his question.

"No!" she protested.

"You're a terrible liar Foster" .She held her hands up in defeat and decided it was time to share her concerns with Cal.

As they walked, side by side, back to the Lightman Group building, Gillian detailed Alec's actions from the previous day and the encounter Cal had just interrupted. With each snipped of information she revealed, she could see the muscles in his neck tense and she knew how hard he was fighting to suppress his anger.

"We'll sort it out" Cal stated as they reached Gillian's office, "I'll put a stop to the calls he's making to the office and…"

"It's OK Cal. I can sort it." She assure him

"It didn't look like that today. I think you should come back and stay at mine too." Gillian shook her head.

"Cal, I don't think that's…" Cal waved his hand dismissively,

"Look, I was out of order yesterday, don't be stupid, stay at mine. I can't have him harassing you like that…..It makes you late for work." He smiled wryly.

Gillian laughed and finally agreed. She took her seat in her office and began to check her phone messages, surprised to find thirty waiting for her. She flicked the first one on, all she could hear was heavy breathing, hitting delete she moved to the next, and the next and the next. All thirty were the same, all silent apart from the faint sound of heavy breathing. Her heart missed a beat. The calls were so sinister, the eerie silence only broken by the gruff sound, she felt physically sick. Alec was taking this too far she thought. After him following her today, his violent outbursts and all the silent phone calls, she was beginning to wonder just how far he would go to keep her as his wife.


	7. Inferno and Purgatory

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lie to Me or any of the characters**_

* * *

_**Inferno and Purgatory**_

The watery sun's rays flooded Cal's office, bathing it in a dim light, he wandered into his inner office, taking a seat in his favourite armchair and groaned. It was 11.30 on a Sunday, ordinarily he wouldn't mind being in the office while the rest of his staff enjoyed a day off, he relished the quiet time as it allowed him to work in peace, but the situation that he was in at the moment was not ordinary and he was finding himself increasingly troubled.

It was no easy task to perturb Cal Lightman, he had been face to face with Psychopaths and Terrorists, he had stared death in the face on several occasions and not so much as flinched. It was indeed, an almost impossible task to cause even the tiniest of cracks in the solid wall he had built around his emotions but three women in his life seemed to have mastered the skill with aplomb, his daughter Emily, Gillian Foster and his acerbic ex-wife Zoë. It was the latter of the three that was causing his emotional unrest at this present moment in time, he was totally perplexed as to why he allowed himself time and time again to become embroiled in such catastrophic situations with Zoë, what power did she hold over him? It was true that on some level he still desired her, hence his indiscretion with her a few weeks ago, but if he was honest, truly honest with himself, his desire for Zoe was more linked with the pleasure that resulted from the pain she caused him. He liked the thrill of the chase, he enjoyed the physical contact, the rush of adrenalin knowing that it was wrong to be with her and he even enjoyed the blistering arguments, but most of all he enjoyed the hurt, the pain and the longing she caused _but why? Why am I so drawn to the pain she causes me? Am I some sort of masochist? _He pondered. She always left him in ruins, unable to function. The last time and the time before that it was left to Gillian to pick up the pieces, to put him back together after Zoe's trail of destruction. He had lost count of the hours she would sit and talk to him, reassuring him that he would be alright, putting his life back on track, the times she would stroke his hair, take the whiskey glass form his hand and…._ Oh god, that's it._ The realisation hit him in a Eureka moment. He craved the pain Zoe caused because he loved the kindness and intimacy that would ensue from Gillian.

He rubbed his eyes wearily and glanced over at the clock, it was almost 12.00am, and he still had another hour before Zoe intended to call him. He loathed the cloak and dagger routine that she was pulling, insisting on secret phone calls to his office on Sundays, but most of all he abhorred Zoë's threats and the constant insinuation that she would tell Gillian about his problem. He threw a book that had been resting on the arm of the chair angrily across the room.

"Hey! What did that book ever do to you?" Cal turned to see a bemused Gillian holding several boxes of Chinese food.

"What are you doing here?" he couldn't hide the pleasure in his voice

"Bringing you lunch" she beamed putting the food down in front of him and sitting on the floor. "When I got up to an empty house I thought you must be here. It's Sunday Cal, you are allowed a day off!" Cal studied her as she busied herself opening the cartons of food.

"Did you used to do this for Alec? When he had to work late and weekends?" he asked out of the blue. Gillian paused for a moment and gave him a look, she dipped her head and looked up at him with only her eyes, he had seen this look on her before and on others, like Princess Dianna, it was a coy look that showed vulnerability.

"Yes" she replied finally, "Before…."

"Before?" he prompted.

"Before I became too afraid of what I might find if I turned up unannounced." Cal nodded in understanding.

"I think on some level I knew he was… well, I knew things weren't right, but it was easier to deceive myself and pretend we were fine. It's like you say, truth or happiness, never both" she shrugged and handed him some chop sticks. Her last sentence cut at him like a knife, he yearned to tell Gillian the truth about him and Zoë, but, he knew as soon as he told her his only chance at true happiness, of finally being with Gillian would be ripped away forever. It was like some cruel joke, Gillian was finally free, finally within his grasp and he could tell her how he felt about her, but his own foolish actions could kill any change he had at happiness.

"Cal, Cal. Are you OK?"

_Thud, thud, god my hearts pounding._

"Cal, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

_I need to tell her something, I need to confess the truth, but which truth? That I love her or about Zoë?_

"Cal! Say something, you're really worrying me"

Suddenly he was very aware of her lips, those lips that he saw every day, he watched them speak, eat ,drink, smile and laugh, but he was seeing them now as if he had seen them for the first time, he noticed the deep pink colour, the perfect shape of her cupids bow and how plump and inviting they were. He noticed the delicate sheen that was left on them as she slowly licked them and was acutely aware of how aroused it was making him. He knew that she was still talking to him, that those lips that he was fixated on were forming words, but they were consumed by the deafening roar of his heartbeat which was hammering in his ears. Her lips stopped moving, he shifted his eyes from her lips to meet her gaze, her expression telling him that she was waiting for an answer, that he needed to tell her one thing or another and it would change their relationship forever, but there was only answer he could give her. In one swift movement, like a fox pouncing on it's prey, he was out of his chair and in front of her, he took her face in his hands, pressing his lips to hers, his tongue parted her lips, delving deep into her mouth as he kissed her hard, a kissed filled with the passion and desire that had burned within hin for all those years. Gillian gasped and pulled back.

"Cal" she breathed. "What are you doing?" He didn't speak he just kissed her again, she pulled back from his kiss a second time.

"Cal, we can't do this"

"But I want to do this, don't you?" he asked. He didn't wait for her response and began kissing her neck causing her to let out a soft moan of pleasure.

"Cal, we shouldn't" she whispered.

"Do you want me to stop? Tell me to stop and I will." She opened her mouth to speak but his pressed his to hers again stifling her response, and, to his delight she began to kiss him back with as much fire and passion as he was kissing her. He gently pushed her backwards so she was laying on the floor, never allowing his lips to leave hers and gently resting his body on her, the mere act of being pressed so close to her had him hard in seconds. She ran her fingers through his hair, gently tugging it ,causing him to growl with arousal. His hand moved quickly to her thigh, but he slowly began to slide it upwards underneath her skirt, savouring the moment, memorizing how each inch of her flesh felt, she gasped as she felt his fingers against her skin and the sweet sound drove him wild with desire. He wanted to rip off her clothes and have her there and then, like a child devouring the sweetest candy, but he summoned all of his powers of restraint to hold himself back, he wanted to take his time, to bask in the delights of the divine nectar that was before him. He broke the kiss and pulled himself up onto his elbows, looking down at her, she smiled back up at him and in that moment he knew that it wasn't just lust that he felt for her, it was deeper, it was love, a love like he had never felt for anyone else in his life and he wanted to show her that, to tell her that having her so close yet so far for all of these years had been akin to being trapped in purgatory, but this moment, being this close to her, finally about to have her, made all of the pain and heartache worth it. He stroked her face, took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"Well, well, this puts a whole new meaning on working under Cal Lightman doesn't it?" A shrill, mordant voice spat.

Both Gillian and Cal snapped their heads toward the voice that had just emanated from his office door, and standing, with arms folded, a noxious expression in situ on her face was Zoë.


	8. The Lines of Surrealist Greek Tragedy

_**Disclaimer: I do Not own Lie to Me or any of the characters.**_

* * *

_**The Lines of Surrealist Greek Tragedy**_

Time and reality seemed to have no meaning; it was as though he had fallen into a surrealist paining of a Greek Tragedy. The agonizing seconds seemed to last an eternity in his mind, everything distorted, but he was aware of two sets of eyes that were fixed upon him, one pair to his left, belonged to a vengeful harpy, poised to snatch away his happiness, the other, to his Aphrodite, who laid beneath him in all her divine splendor, the warmth of her body radiating into his.

"I'll give you two a moment" Zoë's bitter voice cut as she skulked back into his main office. The spell was broken, time unfroze and reality clawed viciously at him. Cal let out a mournful moan, one that screamed of the ache in his heart as well as in his manhood, he dropped down off his elbows, letting his whole body lay flush with Gillian's and buried his face in her soft hair.

"Cal, you need to get off me and find out what she wants." Gillian wriggled slightly, hoping her sudden movement would stir him into action, Cal didn't move, he couldn't. Fear invaded every inch of him, he knew that after Zoë had caught him in flagrante with Gillian the embers of hate and revenge would have been stoked and were now burning strong, and he knew she would more than happily reveal his secret and destroy any hope he had of a relationship with Gillian. He was terrified that this was the last time he would ever be this physically or emotionally close to her, so he allowed himself to linger for a moment more, he inhaled the sweet perfume of her hair, relished the warmth of her body and the softness of her skin.

"Cal, you have to get up" Gillian said softly. This time he moved, reluctantly rolling off her and clambering to his feet, he reached down and helped her to hers.

"Do you want me to face her with you?" She asked as she straightened her hair and clothes.

"No, it's best if I do it alone luv. See you back at mine?"

"Do...do you think I should still stay at yours.... after what just…." She blushed and looked away, touching her forehead with her hand. _Shame! She's ashamed of what just happened._

"Yes. I won't be long; we can talk when I get back." He said firmly. Gillian didn't say another word, she simply nodded and with eyes that were heavy with fear and confusion, Cal watched her leave his inner-office though the seldom used back entrance. He composed himself, shoved his hands into his pockets and swaggered into his main office, forcing an air of cocky, nonchalant, control,

"Bad time is it?" Zoë's voice was bathed in sarcasm. Cal smiled and flopped into his chair, putting his feet on his desk. "What are you doing here Zoë? I thought you were going to call me?" Zoë shrugged.

"I knew if I told you I was coming to see you face to face you would have avoided me, like you have been doing for the past week." Her eyes wandered to the door of his inner office. "Is SHE hiding in there still? Ask her to come out and join us, let's make it a proper threesome, I mean there were always three of us in our marriage so…." Cal laughed and shook his head.

"What the hell do you have to laugh about?" Zoë's scowled.

"Foster really gets under you skin doesn't she?" Cal watched with pleasure as his words caused her face to twist into a grotesque mask of contempt, he enjoyed using Gillian against Zoë. "She's gone by the way" he added "so you can't storm in there and start telling tales." Zoë opened her mouth ready with a clever retort but then stopped, her demeanor instantly changed. She knew that she needed to be far more cunning, needed to play this differently to get what she wanted. It seemed as thought his passionate encounter with Gillian had given him a new found sense of confidence and bravado, she would have to stamp these out if she was to succeed in her mission. Instantly she snapped into lawyer mode, coolly and calmly she approached him, taking the seat opposite him, Cal caught her gaze, he could tell something had changed; her eyes seemed softer, kinder.

"So, was it everything you hoped, being with _her……._with…..Gillian" Her voice strained as she uttered Gillian's name. Cal frowned, he was confused by the sudden change in Zoë, but he couldn't help being intrigued.

"Why the sudden interest?"

"I was just trying to be amicable Cal, we used to be able to talk about things, but if you would rather just argue…" Cal considered her for a moment, head cocked reading her face, _she seems genuinely interested_

"Well, I'm not really with her, it was a kiss and…." There it was, Zoë saw it in that split second, the slightest hint of vulnerability, his Achilles heel and she was poised to take full advantage of it.

"And?" she pressed.

"And well…I don't know, afterwards she showed, doubt, shame. I'm not sure how we stand." Zoë nodded, excitement coursing through her body _time to stick the knife in_ she though.

"Well Cal it could change everything between you two and she knows it's it. Who initiated it?"

"I did"

"That explains it then. She is in an emotionally vulnerable state at the moment, feeling unattractive and a failure as a woman because her marriage has just broken down. You throw yourself at her and she reciprocates because your attention makes her feel better, makes her feel more attractive and less of a failure as a woman. When I walked in and interrupted the situation it gave her time to think, to realize what a terrible mistake it would have been to have gone further, I did you a favor Cal." She smiled inwardly as she saw the seed of doubt that she planted grow, Cal was an expert on deception detection, but when it came to manipulation facts, putting together an argument to cause reasonable doubt, she was a master.

Cal stared at her, he was motionless, his face not betraying him, but Zoë knew the mental cogs were whirling silently in his mind._ Time for the kill._ She lent forward and rested her hands on his desk.

"Cal. It would never work with her, but, I still love you. We can have a life together Cal, me, you and Emily."

"And Rodger?" he asked bluntly.

"Cal, I told Rodger everything weeks ago. I had to. He begged me to stay with him but I don't love him, I love you and if you tell me that you want me then I will go and end it with him right now." She looked longingly at him, wishing, willing him to tell her he wanted her too. He said nothing, did nothing, for several moments, he just sat silently processing the information. He had lost count of the number of hours that he had yearned for this moment in the past, for Zoë to sweep in and tell him she wanted him back, to have Emily at his all of the time, and now seemed to be the cruelest moment to be offering it. He took his feet of the desk and lent forward, placing his hand on one of hers and looked into her deep, brown eyes, he smiled slightly and he could feel his pulse quicken as he formed the words in his mind, preparing to utter them. Fear, relief, excitement all bubbling inside of him as he has made his decision, the right decision, perhaps the best decision of his life.

"Thanks for the offer luv…..but no thanks." He quickly removed his hand from hers and stood up to leave, Zoë's jaw dropped as she glared incredulously at him, knowing that he had chosen a possibility of having Gillian over the certainty of having her, quickly she began to scramble in her bag and pulled out a small item which she threw at him, it missed his face by millimeters.

"Well" she spat "You may brush me aside with ease for her, but let's see if she wants you when she finds out what you're really like and what you've done!" Cal bent down and picked up the long, thin item that now lay at his feet, his blood turned cold as it registered what the item was. In his hand was a white stick with two bright blue lines on it. _SHIT!!!!!_

"That's right Cal, let's see if your precious Gillian wants you when she knows you slept with me when I was engaged and that you've gotten me pregnant!"

"No, No, you can't be." He shook his head is disbelief.

"You have the test in your hand, you can read the result. I suggest you tell her tonight, or I WILL tell her tomorrow." Zoë stormed from his office, leaving a broken Cal staring helplessly at the two blue lines. _Why the hell is my life always ruled by bloody lines!_

_

* * *

A/N Thank you to all of the people who have written reviews, it really keeps me motivated to write more. I am loving writing this, just hope you still enjoy reading it :-)  
_


	9. Misery in Monochrome

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lie to Me or any of the characters.**_

_**A/N Not my favourite chapter to write, but it had to be done to move the story along, hope you enjoy reading it :-)  
**_

* * *

_**Misery in Monochrome**_

The only sounds that invaded the deserted car park were the low hum of the dim yellow lights and the expeditious clicking of Gillian Fosters' heels on the concrete floor. The pace of her stride, as she hurried towards her car, almost matched the pace of the thoughts that were flashing though her mind. Confusion and doubt prodded at her, creeping into her conscious and muddying her once clear thoughts. _What's going on with Cal and Zoë is she the reason he had been acting so out of character the past few days? Should I have reciprocated Cal's advances, is this going to ruin everything?_

"God why did I kiss him," she scolded herself out loud as she frantically searched her bag for her car keys. A faint noise, the like whimpering child in distress, stopped her in her tracks. "Hello" she called, her eyes scanning the car park for signs of life. She stood perfectly still, straining her ears to hear the sound again but there was nothing. Shaking her head she carried on towards her car, still searching for her elusive keys. _Damn it, I must have left them in Cal's office._ She sighed heavily as she reached her car, dropping her bag onto the bonnet, she hopped that she was wrong and a more thorough search would unearth the elusive keys, and then she saw it. The contrast of color was stark; the purest shade of white against the deepest shade of black, laying there on the bonnet of her car was a single white Calla Lilly. Its stem had been tided with a red velvet ribbon and a white card with black writing was pinned to it. Tentatively she reached out and pulled the flower towards her, reading the card.

_Gillian,_

_I'm so sorry for everything,_

_I love you,_

_I need you,_

_I would do anything for you._

_Please meet with me and talk things through._

_Alec x_

She dropped the flower in horror, blood rushing, eyes darting around the car park. It wasn't the words on the card that had triggered the reaction, it was the thought that Alec must have been following her to know that she was there on a Sunday, and that terrified her.

"Alec, are you here?" she shouted, her voice reverberated from every surface. Silence. Only the hum of the lights. "Alec, I mean it, if you're here come out now!" Nothing. She picked up the Lilly and shoved it into her bag, she was too afraid of leaving it on, or by her car, Cal's car was parked next to hers and if he found it the consequences for Alec would be dire. Snatching her bag off her car she expediently made her way to the exit, she didn't seem him hidden behind an SUV, not even as she ran past him. As she dashed towards the exit her eyes continuously searched the cavernous surroundings , like a frightened animal searching for a lurking predator, she couldn't breath, her chest became tight, air catching in her throat. Gripping the door handle of the exit she wrenched the door open and ran outside onto the street sucking in huge gulps of fresh air.

With her keys held hostage in Cal's office and the emotional wreck that she was, driving home was not a viable option, seeing an empty cab she gratefully got in. She sat slumped in the back seat of the cab and wearily gazed out of the window at the ominous, black storm clouds that were gathering in the sky as the cab speedily carried her to the safety of Cal's home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec groaned as he stood up, stretching his aching legs; he had been crouching behind that SUV for what seemed like an eternity.

"Ahhhh, now she was truly resplendent." The silky smooth voice purred. Alec Foster's bloodshot eyes darted to meet the grinning face of the man who had been hiding behind the SUV with him. The juxtaposition in the appearance of the two men could not have been more marked. Alec's cheeks were sunken and hollow, his waxy, sallow skin was covered in a sheen of sweat and huge, blackberry colored rings had ripened around his eyes. Standing next to the vibrant, immaculate and handsome man, Alec looked a pitiful sight.

"Yes, she is" his trembling voice told of the misery that engulfed him.

"She didn't seem too pleased with that flower you left her did she?" The second man laughed jovially. Alec shook his head sorrowfully, causing his stringy hair to fall into his face.

"I have to say, I did wonder why you had me meet you in a car park on a Sunday, but it all makes sense now. You were here stalking your yummy wife and wanted to mix a little business with pleasure."

Alec glared at him "I wouldn't call this pleasure." He snapped.

"Oh, no, no. This is the business, I know that. Getting an eyeful of her was defiantly the pleasure" He grinned again and licked his lips suggestively. " Ummmmmmm, the things that I would do to her…."

"DON'T….don't talk about her like that." Alec snarled clenching his fists. Frantically, he tried to control his rage, he couldn't anger this man, he held his life in his hands, everything he wanted, needed, was at the mercy of this one man who was leering at his wife. The man's demeanor changed;

"Fine, lets get down to business then," he dug in his pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag containing white powder, he held it up in front of Alec as thought it were the holy grail. Pouring a little out onto the bonnet of the SUV he quickly went to work and lining up a dose of the powder.

"You're an idiot Foster, if I had a woman like that, I would never have let her go." He said as he formed the powder into a perfectly straight line, his lips drawing back into a cruel smile, flashing sharp white teeth.

"I know that!" Alec retorted "And I'm not letting her go with out a fight, there's nothing I wouldn't do to get her back."

"Well, I don't blame you, I would do anything to keep her too" He laughed coldly. Alec's words stirred excitement in him, he seemed so desperate and desperate men will do anything to get what they need.

.

"There you go Alec." His tone business like. "This is what you wanted isn't it? That's why you called me here?" Alec's eyes looked greedily at the fine white powder, the color was as pure as driven snow, so delicate, so perfect, and it glistened against the black of the SUV's bonnet. He knew that if he could just have it everything would be ok, he would feel better, he would be able think straight and he could get Gillian back, he just need this one fix.

"Yes. How much?" His eyes lustfully glued to the line of powder.

"Nothing, well, not nothing exactly, no money at least. I just want you to run a couple of errands for me. That OK with you?" Alec nodded eagerly, his eyes not leaving the powder.

"Yes, yes, anything" his voice like an excited child's on Christmas morning.

"Great, well it's all yours then. Enjoy it, that's the purest coke around that." The man ginned and slapped the salivating Alec on the back. "and I'm the best dealer ever" he laughed. "So I shall leave you too it now, but I will be in contact soon with details on those little errands." As the dealer walked away from Alec he couldn't keep the twisted smile from his lips, he was amazed at how easy it was all going to be, _that line of cocaine is going to cost him so much more that he could ever know, _He thought,_ it's going to cost them all._

_

* * *

A/N Thank you all for sticking with this and for the kind reviews. i hope this chapter wasn't too dull for you. So much more Callian in the next one for all you shippers :-)  
_


	10. Forces of Nature, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Lie to Me of any of the Characters.**

* * *

_**Forces of Nature, Part 1.**_

The heavens opened and torrents of rain, driven by a turbulent storm, were the result. Gillian Foster sat in Cal's lounge listening to the pitter-patter of the rain as it hit the window. Every now and then she would hear the low rumble of thunder followed quickly by a flash of violet light that illuminated the whole room. She nervously chewed her bottom lip as she watched the clock on the fireplace tick away the seconds. She had sent Cal a message explaining why her car was sill at work and had received a reply saying that he was on his way back, the seconds carried on ticking away and she knew that would be home soon and then everything would change between them. She felt a little bi-polar, like she was two women, the first was ruled by her heart, the second by her head and they were playing an emotional tug of war with her. The woman that was ruled by the heart was telling her to rush into Cal's arms the moment he walked through the door, to confess her undying love for him, to forget Alec and move on with her life, _I read far too many romance novels_. She thought as a rosy blush blossomed across her cheeks_, but all those looks laden with desire, the electricity between us when we are close to each other, that's not my imagination, is it?_

Just as she was being seduced by the siren song of the heart woman, the cold, logical head woman would cut in and she would be reminded of all those little facts that caused her so much uncertainty. Even if the sexual tension between her and Cal wasn't all in her mind, reality and fantasy are often two very different things, having her in reality may not be what Cal really wanted and deep down she was plagued by the idea that he was still in love with Zoë, _that may explain his odd behavior with her for the past few weeks_, She thought, _all the secretive phone calls and impromptu meetings, perhaps he's still in love with her and they are trying to working things out? But then why would have kissed me?_

She had been so lost in the mental argument between her heart and her head that the sound of Cal's key in the door made her physically jump. Swallowing hard she stood up and made her way to the front door to greet him, she watched him tumble through the door, cursing the weather as he shook droplets of rain from his wet hair. The sight of a dripping wet, cursing Cal stirred her emotions and the two women in her head resumed their fight, she knew the situation wouldn't resolve itself and only she could decided whether Cal was what she really wanted and if what she felt for him was worth risking their friendship for. His eyes were fixed on her and she saw him make a slight movement towards her. _OK Gillian, you know what you want to say to him, so just say it._

"We need to talk"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cal Lightman laughed a hollow, humorless laugh as his car was besieged by heavy drops of rain. "Pathetic fallacy" he uttered out loud as he glared at the angry, black storm clouds that were dispensing rain so heavily it was almost impossible to see though his window screen. His mind wandered back to an English literature class where his teacher had told him about pathetic fallacy and how writers would often use it in literature by having the weather reflect the main characters emotions. "Bloody perfect" he growled as a loud clap of thunder boomed, the raging storm was a perfect reflection of his emotions, angry, restless and wild. He tapped his fingers impatiently on his steering wheel as he sat in traffic, watching his window wipers work double time, flicking the rain off the window screen, frowning he tried to calm his thoughts enough to see a solution to his problem. _How the hell could I have gotten her pregnant?_ He silently chastised himself, _she's lying, she has to be lying, but she wouldn't, would she? If she was I would have seen it….but…._

A sense of clarity took over him "I never actually asked her is she WAS pregnant!" he stated to himself, suddenly, the memory of the event flew back into him mind if full Technicolor. She threw the test at him, he was looking at the test, he didn't look at her at all, he was so wrapped up in looking at the test he could have missed any signs of deception. A new found sense of hope was instilled in him and as the light turned green he pressed the gas peddle hard to the floor, willing his car to speed him to his home and the waiting Gillian. Maybe, just maybe, things could be worked out after all, but he knew not all of the problems were resolved. He still didn't know IF Zoë was lying, he didn't know why Gillian had showed doubt and shame after they had kissed and he would still have to explain to Gillian about sleeping with Zoë, but, like the true scientist that he was, he knew that he could deal with it all one problem at a time.

As he pulled his car onto his drive he glanced at the clock on his dashboard, it told him that the journey had taken its usual thirty minutes, but it had seemed more like hours. He ran from his car to the door, but despite his speed the torrential, freezing cold rain had soaked him through, he pushed his key into the lock and gratefully stepped into the warmth of his home. A delicious smell, a mixture of something sweet, like vanilla and strawberry, wafted towards him and wrapped itself around him like the greeting of an old friend, he looked round and realized where the smell was emanating from, it was the smell of Gillian Foster's perfume. Seeing her standing in the hallway way he moved towards her, he noticed that her cheeks where slightly flushed, making her look as sweet as she smelt, and he moved so close to her that they stood less than a foot apart, his amber flecked, blue eyes meeting her azure blue, she smiled, not bothering to try and hide how she was feeling, he would have seen through her anyway, fear, desire, doubt, confusion, all mingled on her lovely features, he smiled back at her, his smile mirroring all of the emotion she had shown him

"We need to talk" their voices chorused at the same time, the same words spoken by both.

Their voices seemed to echo off the walls and lifted into the air intertwining in a melodious sound. They both seemed a little surprised, amused even. Cal grinned and nodded towards the lounge, Gillian understood and ambled in, taking a seat, Cal handed her a glass of whiskey as he took a seat opposite her, both of them anxious, both about to reveal something they had hope to keep hidden. The air was thick with silence as they sipped their drinks; a crack of thunder made Gillian jump and the room was suddenly lit again by the bright, violet light as lightening gashed across the sky. Cal gazed out of the window and then at Gillian, finally breaking the silence.

"Well luv, ladies first".

* * *

**A/N Thank you so very much to all the people who have stuck with this so far and all of the people who have been kind enough to review it. I am sorry of the chappies are a little slow coming and not as exciting at the moment but I am on clinical placements delivering babies, so, time is a little tight! I have nearly finished the second part to this and as soon as i am happy with it i will post it. Thank you all once again :-) xx**


	11. Forces of Nature, Part 2

_**A/N Sorry this has taken me so long to update!!!! Sooooo many pregnant ladies needing attention. I hope this is ok and worth the wait.**_

__**Disclaimer: I do not own Lie to Me or any of the characters.  
**

* * *

_**Forces of Nature, Part 2**_

Cal counted the seconds that were ticking by as he mapped the emotions that transitioned across Gillian's face. He could see the internal turmoil that plagued her as she fought to articulate what she needed to say to him.

"Cal what happened in your office….I....I need to know why you kissed me." Cal grinned at the mention of their kiss.

"Because I wanted to luv", he laughed. Gillian rolled her eyes and shook her head

"No Cal, I need to know what it means…for you and me. Was it just a lapse in judgement or was it something more? I mean, we have always talked about the line…..what made you suddenly cross it? Does it have something to do with Zoe?" Cal frowned and lent forward, looking her square in the eye.

"The line was YOUR invention Foster, not mine and what's this obsession with Zoe?" he asked defensively. Gillian narrowed her eyes, picking up on the tone of his voice.

"Things have been strained between you two lately, one minute you're getting along fine, more than fine, and then she says she's marrying Rodger and things became well…tense." Cal snorted and flopped back into his seat.

"She is my EX wife, things are going to be a little strained now and then, things are hardly a picnic with you and Alec are they!" he snapped viciously.

"No, but then I'm not kissing you on my office floor in front of Alec am I? I think you knew she was coming. Did you kiss me just to make her jealous? To piss her off?" The anger in Gilian's voice grew.

"You're not kissing me in front of Alec but your behaviour has been questionable Foster, you're flirting with clients and treating our company like a dating service!" he fumed,

"Why are you so angry at me about that? I TOLD you, I didn't encourage Dixon's behaviour and I turned him down. You're deflecting Cal, you haven't answered my question, were you using me to piss Zoe off?"

"No!" he folded his arms across his chest defensively. "and as for pissing Zoe off, it's the other way round luv" He gritted his teeth as the anger began to well in him, the thoughts of her emotional blackmail fueling his rage.

"That's a lot of anger you're showing towards her Cal." Gillian's tone had suddenly become cool and analytical as she read the anger he tried to conceal.

"She's my pain in the ass ex wife, she's bound to press my buttons now and then." He growled through gritted teeth. Gillian shook her head feeling tears begin to form, she had concluded a bitter truth about Cal's feeling towards Zoe and it was breaking her heart.

"Cal, it's a lot of anger that you show towards her. You were the one that told me we show misplaced anger like that towards people we love, not people we hate, remember!" Cal was visibly shocked, his eyes widened and mouth hung open for a few moments before he smiled softly.

"Exactly luv, exactly." He half laughed.

He thought she would understand, that she would have grasped what he meant, but he had been totally unprepared for what happened next. Gillian sprung from her seat with the speed and graze of a gazelle and in a flash landed a stinging slap across his right cheek. The pain ricocheted across his face, sending him into a stunned stooper. He saw the blur of her storming towards his front door and managed to catch the words;

"bastartd…used me…"

Regaining his senses he set after her, shouting frantically "Foster, Foster, for Christ sake, let me explain" Drawing level with her he reached for her hand but the sobbing Gillian swung for him again, this time he was ready, catching her hand as it arched though the air towards his face. He yanked her towards him and in a mass of flailing limbs and protests she struggled to set herself free but Cal was much too strong and over powered her tiny frame with easy. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her backwards until her had her pinned against a wall.

It was debatable which was hammering harder, the unrelenting rain against the lounge window, or the heart in Cal Lightman's chest. Everything had happened so suddenly that he didn't have time to think, to rationalize his actions, it had been like some force of nature had taken over his body, over ridden his cognitive process an set in motion a chain of events that would undoubtedly change his life forever. So here he was, his hands gripping Gillian Fosters upper arms, his face inches from his face and her wide eyes were staring at him laced with shock and fear.

"Cal!" her voice shook as it passed her trembling lips, it hurt his heart to see her afraid, he hadn't meant to scare her, to grab her so roughly, but she was about to leave, to walk away from him and he knew that if she had left just then he would have lost his chance forever.

"Foster…Gillian. What I meant was,… you asked me why I was angry at you about Dixon, well you answered you own question" The fear in her eyes was replaced with comprehension, he hadn't been telling her that he was still in love with Zoe, in his own, in-eloquent Cal Lightman way, he had told her that he loved her. She wanted to say something anything, but she didn't need to, her face told him everything he needed to know. A small gasp of surprise escaped her mouth as he lent in and planted, a deep, longing kiss on her lips to which she instantly replied to by kissing him back with as much love and passion as he kissed her.

He was not a romantic, he had never believed in love sonnets and poetry, but in that moment, locked in that kiss with the only woman that he had ever truly been in love with, he felt like a reformed man. He wanted to recite Shakespeare or Shelly, he wanted to tell her how just kissing her and declaring that he loved her had made the rest of the world fall away and had given him a feeling of inner peace and contentment that he hadn't felt in years. He pulled back from the kiss and looked deeply into her loving eyes,

"God I want you Gillian" his husky voice croaked as he pushed his hips against her, letting her feel the swollen mass that was straining his pants. She smiled at him, he noted the flush that had risen on her cheeks, the shallowness of her breathing, but most of all the dilation of her pupils.

"Shall we take this upstairs?" she grinned suggestively. Cal didn't need to be asked twice, taking her by the hand he lead her towards his bedroom. The circumstances leading up to the moment had not been as either of them had envisaged it, but,as he closed his bedroom door, shutting out the rest of the world and encasing him and Gillian in a protective bubble of blissfulness, he knew that the means had justified the end and as he began to kiss her again, he was certain that they would both rejoice in the heavenly union that was about to begin.

* * *

_**A/N Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of the lovely people who have said so many nice things about this. I hope this chappie is OK for you, i have been trying to get it done for ages but my time has been so limited of late. I was in two minds, i didn't know whether or not to actualy describe what happens between the two of them of leave it to your own imagination. I have left the ending of this chappie as it is soooooo, i can either write the next one detaling what happens between them, or i can move the story along and just make reference to it. The story is in your hands, so please let me know. Thanks so much again for sticking with this and i promise the next chappie will be better than this one :-)**_


	12. Hell hath no Fury

_**Disclaimer: I do Not own Lie to Me or any of the Characters.**_

_**A/N. For all of you who wanted details of what Cal and Gillian got up to when he closed the bedroom door, i am going to write a separate bonus chapter to run along side this as i am mindful of the fact that some people would like it left to their imagination and i don't want to alienate the younger readers. i hope this is ok? It's my little attempt to please everyone :-)  
**_

* * *

_**Hell hath No Fury.**_

She wandered slowly through the familiar surroundings, surveying the scene that was before her. A pair of black, Jimmy Choo sling backs were casually strewn on the floor, bottles and half finished glasses of expensive wine on the coffee table, cartons of food hardly touched. She could hear the faint whistling of a mans voice floating down from above and she smiled, she knew it was Cal, she knew that he only whistled like that when he was exuberantly happy and she also knew from experience the dishevelled look of the room was due to a day long passionate liaison. She allowed her fingers to idly caress various items as she strolled past them, a hand carved Aztec medicine god from Mexico, a marble copy of Rodin's "the kiss", she stopped in front of the large, ornate mirror that hung on the wall, appraising her appearance. She was undoubtedly an attractive woman, but today, she was confident that she looked at her finest, she grinned, the extra time she had put in doing her hair and make-up, selecting the perfect outfit to define he lithe curves has paid off, not to mention the inner glee that seemed to seep from ever pour.

The gentle creaking of the stairs caused her to snap her attention away from her reflection, she swooped confidently towards the stairs to greet the approaching individual, leaning seductively against the banister, she beamed a bright smile as he came into view, he was dressed in navy blue jogging bottoms and an old grey t-shirt. His eyes were alight with a twinkle she hadn't seen for years, a smile of contentment deeply etched on his face making him appear more handsome that she had ever remembered, _happiness suits him,_ she thought.

"Cal!" she chirped brightly, her voice soft and smooth, it stopped him in his tracks, his face dropped, all happiness, contentment and joy shot down with the sound of his name.

"Zoe, what the hell are you doing here?" he hissed.

Cal leapt down the last few of the stairs, her grabbed Zoë by the arm and yanked her into the kitchen.

"What? You're not pleased to see me Cal?" she laughed.

"No, why the hell are you here and how did you get in?" the annoyance in his tone grew yet he struggled to keep his voice down. Zoe planted her hands on her hips and smirked.

"Well, I think you know why I'm here Cal" she retorted as her eyes began to search being him for something.

"I called into your office so we could have our little chat and they told me that you hadn't been in all day, that you and Dr Foster were out on some mysterious case that they knew nothing about and wouldn't be back in until tomorrow."

"And that caused you to come snooping around here because….?" he asked coolly.

"Because I know the drill Cal. You and _her,_ you would never just not turn up at the office, I knew that there must have been something going on and by the looks of the lounge, I was right. So I took Emily's keys and thought I would come and cash in on that threesome we talked about in your office" she laughed bitterly her eyes suddenly lighting up with excitement. "You know, I thought you would have used a different technique to get her into bed than you did with me, let me think, argument, tell her you loved her, bedded her and then spent the rest of the day in bed, then drinking wine then back to bed….." her voice trailed off and she grinned in the direction of the kitchen door. Cal turned slowly to see what her attention was fixed on and his eyes met those of a crushed Gillian.

The joy she felt at the precise moment was immeasurable, she had finally stamped out any love Gillian Foster could have possibly had for Cal, although it hadn't been quite as prefect as she had hoped, she had wanted to juxtapose her immaculate beauty with the unprepared, unkempt look of Gillian Foster, as a final flourish to exert her superiority, however, as always, Gillian had scuppered her plans. She was one of those women who's transcendent beauty was not linked to clothes or hair styles, she exuded grace and poise despite how she was attired, which at this present moment in time, was in Cal's navy blue oxford t-shirt. Gillian's make-up free face made her look even more youthful and delicate and the hurt that flashed through her pretty blue eyes enhanced her look of vulnerability. She didn't say a word; she simply shook her head and left the room as silently as she had entered it.

"Gillian!" Cal called after her; she paid him no heed and carried on her path out of the kitchen, making her way to the stairs. "You bitch!" he spat a Zoë, she shrugged her shoulders,

"I hadn't even got to the part about me being pregnant" she said raising her voice knowing that Gillian's close proximity would allow her to hear. Cal's face turned a sickly shade of green and he tore from the kitchen after Gillian, he had sprinted so quickly he almost collided with her as she was stood, frozen to the spot in the hallway.

"She's pregnant?" she asked without turning to face him,

"Yes, no, I don't know, she says she is." Cal explained breathlessly.

"Well she can't be that far along, so that means you sleeping with her must have been a fairly recent thing!" She finally turned to face him, he eyes lifeless and cold.

"The last time was…a few weeks ago, look Gillian, it's not as if I was with you when it happened, I would NEVER cheat on you." He implored. She laughed and empty laugh that shook her frame,

"No, but you knew she was pregnant when you slept with me, you knew she was with Rodger, ENGAGED to him, when you slept with her…." Anger began to boil within her.

"Rodgers got his head stuck up his ass, he had it coming" Cal snorted.

"Oh, right, so everyone who get's cheated on deserves it do they? I deserved it did I? I guess I had my head stuck up my ass too!" Cal's stomach wrenched as he saw the pain and anger simultaneously soak her features.

"NO! That's not what I'm saying and you know it, Gillian, let's just talk about it" Cal reached out to stoke her face but she pulled away, her eyes shoot behind him to a smug looking Zoe who had been listening to the conversation.

"I think I have heard enough Cal. You need to talk to the mother of you unborn child." She left a stunned Cal and joyful Zoe standing in the hallway as she disappeared upstairs.

"Well, she wasn't happy way she?" Zoe quipped

"Fuck off" Cal growled "Just fuck off, you aren't even pregnant are you?" He stalked towards her, menacingly pushing his face inches from hers. "Well are you?" he demanded.

"No" she looked down, _at least she's showing some shame_, he thought.

"Then why? Why say you were….and the test, I saw it!"

"Why? Why? Because you are happy to sleep with me, to help me ruin my relationship with Rodger but as soon as little miss perfect is available you drop me like I'm nothing, like I don't matter! I spent the whole of our married life watching you pine over her, you made me feel like second best Cal, like the consolation prize. The I met Rodger and he LOVED me, he WORSHIPED me, but he wasn't you and I was stupid enough to think I could be enough for you, but no, SHE gets divorced and you go running after her like some well trained puppy. Well, why should you get to be happy when my life is in ruins? Oh the test, it was a girls from work, I guess when it comes to highly charged emotional situations even you can make mistakes." Cal was in shock, his mouth hung open as his brain processed what she was saying. Her vicious actions had been a product of his own making and although he had never intended to hurt anyone, he had successfully cut these two women deeply. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, how bloody true!_

He wanted to respond, half torn between an apology and berating her but the blur that breezed past them didn't give him time to formulate any words. "Gillian" he shouted after the now fully dressed Gillian Foster that was heading towards his front door. "Gillian, wait, where are you going?"

"Anywhere that's not here" she said as she pulled on her shoes and coat.

"Gillian, don't be stupid, it's nine at night, pissing it down with rain and your cars still at work!"

"I'm well aware of the time and weather conditions Cal and I have legs, I can walk"

"Gillian" he pleaded as she opened the door.

"Goodbye Cal" Her voice was dull and flat, the tone unsettling, she looked at him one last time with eyes that were dead and cold, all the joy and loved that had shone in them only hours ago had been extinguished. She sighed, shook her head and disappeared into the dark, raining night, leaving Cal Lightman helplessly watching her leave, standing in his doorway arms limp by his side. He was a broken man.

* * *

_**Again, thank you, thank you ,thank you to all those who took the time to read and review this. I hope you are still enjoying it as much as i am :-) xxx**_


	13. Acid Rain

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lie To Me or any of the Characters**_

* * *

**Acid Rain**

He hadn't expected it to happen like this, it was almost too good to be true and he felt giddy with the excitement of it all. She was alone, with no chance of help in the middle of the night, it was perfect. Well maybe not perfect, the rain was making it considerably harder to follow her, creeping behind someone while a copious amount of puddles were spread across the pavements waiting to be splashed in was no easy task.

When he had followed Zoe to Lightmans house he had been expecting something, some sort of fire works, he had been prepared for Gillian to storm out, but not like this. It was the night, it was raining, he had thought that she would have taken a cab to a hotel or got someone to pick her up; never in his wildest dreams did he think she would have just walked out like that. He grinned at himself; his dreams about her were pretty wild. He licked his lips in arousal; all those dreams were now about to become reality, everything was going to fall into place just nicely. He sniffed and brushed the remnants of some cocaine from his nose. _Shit, she's stopping_! He ducked down behind a parked car and peered round the side of it, he could see her standing in the pouring rain, bathed in the glow of the street lamp. Her hair was now plastered in clumps across her blue tinged skin; her brown Mac had turned to gravy and was stuck in an almost obscene fashion to her slender frame. He grinned as he watched her frantically shake some water from her shoe. She glanced around briefly, as though she had become aware of his presence, he knew that he would have to act soon. The next street had very few houses on it and there was a gap where the street lamps had been knocked out, that's when he would do it. He pulled the small brown bottle from his coat and thoroughly soaked the white cloth he held in his hand, mindful of not inhaling the fumes himself

He watched as she set off again, her pace much faster this time, she was at just about the right spot, his heart began to pitter-patter at the same pace as the rain, the adrenaline rushed, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. _Ok, one, two, three go!_

_ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

She was numb, her appendages turning an icy shade of blue as the freezing rain continued to soak her. She was numb; Zoe's shattering confession was slowly breaking her heart.

"Damn it" she cursed, stepping into an ankle deep puddle, stepping out if it she shook her foot vigorously to dispel the water that had pooled in her shoe, the cold water snapped her out of her trance. She had no idea how long she had been walking and was now acutely aware that she was lost, with no phone, no car, no bag or money, and, it was night. Panic was well and truly setting in as the feeling that she was being watched swept over her. "Get a grip Gillian" she scolded herself, "Just walk until you find some shops or something and then call someone to come and get you" _that would have been Cal,_ she thought sadly. She looked around the deserted street, all was clam, all was quite, not a sole around, but that was what disturbed her, it was just like when she was attacked by Jenkins. She shuddered, this time, not due to the freezing rain and set of speedily.

She heard something, someone, approaching rapidly being her, the slap, slap, slap of sprinting feet on the flooded pavement, she didn't even have time to turn, to run even to scream. The solid force of a mans body crashed onto her, one arm around her neck, the other pushing something foul, something chemical smelling over her mouth and nose. She kicked, clawed, thrashed, tried to get away but her body was betraying her. _Shit, he's trying to suffocate me, I'm going to die._ She tried to fight harder, but her arms were turning to lead and her legs to jelly, the pavement began to sway from side to side and everything was being devoured by a hazy cloud. The chemical on the cloth stung her nose like and acid and filled her lungs _I'm dying, he's not suffocating me he's poisoning me._ Her body now limp, being supported by the powerful arm that had moved from her neck to her waist, and then she heard the familiar voice.

"It's ok Gillian, I'm not going to hurt you, the chemical won't hurt you, it will just put you to sleep for a while, just breath it in darling, just breath it in. It's all going to be ok." It was calm and inviting, like a lullaby, singing her to sleep. Her head lolled backwards and came to rest on his shoulder, her heavy eyes stayed open for a fraction of a second, long enough to see his; they were kind, smiling, familiar.

"That's it Gillian. You go to sleep my angel, it will all be OK when you wake up, everything will be OK." He tenderly kissed her cheek. Her eyes fell shut, she felt herself being hoisted into his arms, she felt a raindrop splash onto her face, cold and heavy, she felt him gently kiss her on the lips, plop, another raindrop, hit her face, _Oh God, Cal, please help me,_ and then blackness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked down at her sleeping a chemically induced sleep in his arms, he couldn't help but kiss her soft lips, she felt weightless in his strong arms as he hurried back towards his black BMW, it was a long walk, but he didn't care, the streets were empty and he felt as though he was floating. The feeling of having Gillian in his arms, of knowing that he was going to punish the guilty and be so splendidly rewarded for it was even more delectable than the cocaine induced highs he was used to.

He spotted his car and with meticulous care laid her in the back seat, he covered her with his own coat and turned the heating on full. Whistling happily to himself he drove, with great care and caution, towards his new apartment, his new love nest where he and Gillian would be so happy together.

* * *

_**A/N, Maybe Cal can redeem himself by go and saving her :-) xxx**_


	14. The Promise and The Favor

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lie to Me or any of the characters.**_

* * *

_**The Promise and the Favor.**_

Gillian sat on the king sized bed, not daring to moving a muscle, silently, she watched him. He was gripping his head in his hands and rocking back and forth, sobbing like a heartbroken child. She had been his captive for seven days and as each day slowly slipped by his behavior became more neurotic. She had witnessed a myriad of emotional displays from him, volatile anger, obsessive lust, even manic happiness, but this was the first that he had shown any vulnerability.

"Everything's such a mess; I've screwed everything up, haven't I? Oh shit, I just can't think straight." He lifted his head from his hands, searching her face with bloodshot eyes, praying that she could offer him salvation.

"It's OK" her voice soft and comforting "We can sort this all out, I'll help you, I promise" she smiled kindly.

"Really? You would really help me after what I've done?" He sniveled as he wiped the tears from his face. Gillian nodded and forced an empty smile, he smiled back at her, each of his features illuminated with unbridled joy. Swiftly he moved from the silk covered chair that he had been seated in and positioned himself on the bed next to her. Gillian suppressed the overwhelming desire to shudder as he took her hand in his own and idly stroked the back of it.

"I promise, I'll help you. We can sort this all out, it's fixable, but…but the first thing you have to do is let me go."

"NO!" he jumped from the bed as if she had electrocuted him, the heartbroken, sniveling child and been replaced by a furious and unpredictable man. Beads of glistening sweat began to form on his sallow skin and his whole body shook uncontrollably.

"You don't want to help me, you just want to get away from me, so you can run back to Lightman" he raged, bearing his teeth in a callous sneer as he uttered Cal's name.

"No, no, that's not it, I really do want to help you, but we need to get you some help, professional, medical help. Look, you're shaking; it's from withdrawal, if we could get you to a doctor"

"Don't try to fucking psychobabble me Gilly. I don't need a doctor, I'm just fine, I know what I need to do to feel better. As for letting you go, it's not going to happen, letting you leave me…well… it will make things worse and nothing will get resolved. I need to make them pay!" He dropped to his knees in front of her, capturing her face between his shaking hands.

"You could make this all so much easier Gilly, you really could. Just tell me you love me and that you want to be with me." His vice like grip on her face tightened causing an almost unbearable pressure on her cheeks and jaw. "Just say it, say you love me Gilly, just fucking say it!" his voice was at fever pitch.

"OK, OK, I love you!" She cried as he increased the pressure. "I love you" As the words hit his ears, he gasped, momentarily ceasing the pressure. She had finally said the words that he wanted to hear, but her terrified face was telling a different story. His hands few from her face and clamped around her throat and with one powerful movement he slammed her backwards onto the bed. He straddled her using the weight of his manly frame to pin her down and subdue her desperate attempts to dislodge him

"You lying bitch" he snarled as she clawed frantically at his hands, "You don't love me, you love _him_, he doesn't deserve your love Gilly, it's all his fault that you're here now!" Gillian began to thrash wildly desperate for air she dug her fingernails into his hands. Finally realizing he was choking her, he instantly released his grasp. "I'm so sorry Gilly, I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you ok?" He reached down to stroke her cheek but she slapped his hand away. "Oh you're angry with me, I've hurt you haven't I. Let me kiss it better" he breathed leaning down to kiss her

"Don't!" she sobbed twisting her head away.

"Don't be like that darling. I really am sorry; I will buy you a present to make it up to you. Another nice dress or some flowers maybe?" he cooed, attempting to stroke her neck where finger shaped bruises were already beginning to appear. Defiantly she refused to let him touch her and she forcefully pushed his hands away. He sighed heavily and in one quick motion caught both of her slender wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand, using his other he roughly grasped her face and twisted it to face him. "I SAID I wanted to kiss it and make it better" he pouted before forcing his mouth onto hers. She clamped her lips together, determined not to allow him the pleasure of a real kiss, however, he was used to getting what he wanted and wasn't about to give in so easily. Savagely, he sunk his teeth into her bottom lip until she cried out in pain and as her lips parted he forced his frantic tongue in her mouth.

"That was amazing" he whispered dreamily as he broke away from the kiss. Brushing his lips with his fingertips he smiled "I swear, I saw stars, how was it for you angel?" His face crumpled with disappointment as he saw two sparkling tears streak from Gillian's eyes. "Oh darling, what's the matter? Have I scared you?" Having observed the unpredictability of his nature and experiencing what her defiance stirred in him, the psychologist in Gillian knew that ignoring him would provoke his sadistic side so she nodded slowly, praying that showing vulnerability would connect with his nurturing tendencies. She had read him perfectly. Remorse flooded his face and he scooped her up into his arms. "I'm so sorry my angle; please don't be afraid of me. I would never hurt you." He kissed the top of her head lovingly. "I know my behavior has been…well…you know….I need to take something and get my head straight and then things will be fine." He kissed her softly again, before gently releasing her from the forced embrace. His face had drained of all color and his body shook widely, he shakily made his way over to his coat that was haphazardly draped over the back of a chair. "This will fix everything" he mumbled to himself as he pulled a small bag of cocaine from his pocket.

"You don't need to take that, I can help you….Please, let me help you." Gillian's horse voice croaked as she nursed her bruised throat. He paused, momentarily, looking up from the line of cocaine he was preparing.

"Do you love me Gillian?" he asked bluntly

"No, but…"

"I thought that would be your answer." He laughed a hollow laugh. "If you don't love me, you can't help me sweetheart, but this….this will" Inhaling the white powder his eyes rolled back into his head as the hedonistic pleasure assaulted his system, he saw swirls of color , heard rushes of sound. All of his thoughts began to swirl in his head, flooding his mind in a jagged onslaught of images. He dropped to his knees and his body shook and then calm ensued. Everything became still, a sense of clarity washed over him, his eureka moment had hit him and he knew what he needed to do. A new plan had formed in his drug addled mind, a plan that would make all of them pay and all he had to do to set it in motion was call in a favor, he needed to make a phone call, he needed to call Alec Foster.

* * *

A/N I hope this is ok and you are still enjoying it. I felt this chappie was a little rushed as I am so pressed for time at the moment. Lots of little babies wanting to be born!!! lol. Will try and do the next one as soon as i can. Thanks for sticking with it.


	15. Engish Rhymes and Roses

_** I do not own Lie to Me or any of the characters.**_

_**

* * *

English Rhymes and Roses**_

The shrill, cutting ring of the door bell sliced through his skull like red hot pokers, cursing profusely, he rolled over on the dirty sheets and tumbled from the cold bed. As he trudged along the dim landing and down the cluttered staircase he sucked in large gulps of stale air, his heart palpitating, hands trembling sweat beading on his furrowed brow, all with the fear of what or who he may find on the other side of the door.

He had been awoken an hour earlier by a phone call, one which had had been expecting and dreading since that night in the car park, the cool voice of his dealer informed him that he was calling in the debt Alec owed him and that in an hours time someone would arrive at him home to give him his instructions. The fear of what he would be asked to do course like electricity through his body, and he had lain, trembling, in bed, imagining the horrific, depraved and illegal things his dealer may instruct him to do.

As he reached the door, he could make out a small figure through the frosted glass; he gritted his teeth and yanked the door open, stunned by what greeted him.

"Hey there!" A young, blond girl, blowing bubbles with pink bubble gum greeted him cheerily. "I have a delivery here for a Mr, Alec Foster. Is that you?" She asked

"Err, yer, yer, that's me."

"Cool, just sign here please." Alec signed his name, still stunned, he had expected suited men with covert instructions, or thugs ordering him to rob a store, a young delivery girl had been the last thing he had expected. The smiling blond girl quickly handed him a bouquet of two dozen red roses, tied with a red velvet bow. Dumbstruck, Alec took the flowers from the girl, who bade him farewell as cheerily as she had greeted him. Several minutes ticked by as he stood inspecting the flowers, over and over, finally he saw a card attached with him name on, swallowing hard he pulled it off and opened it.

_Foster,_

_I need you to deliver these flowers for me,_

_The address is written on the back of this._

_MAKE SURE they arrive today._

_Don't screw this up and there will be something waiting for you when you get back!_

_BC_

Alec stared blankly at the card, his heart still hammering, it seemed impossible that his cocaine debt would be paid off just by delivering some flowers, where was the catch? He quickly flipped the card over to read the name and address of the recipient, his sharp breath caught in his throat as the name that was on the card sank in, suddenly, his task didn't seem as straight forward as it had only moments ago.

Ordinarily, she wasn't ruled by her fears, her tough upbringing head steeled her against many a situation, but the prospect of disturbing Cal Lightman when she had no good news to report, shook her to her core. Inching closer to his office door she could see him slumped over his desk, his head twisted awkwardly on a pile of files that served as a makeshift pillow, she hovered for a few seconds longer, listening to the room shaking snores that emanated from him. She loathed the thought of waking him, he hadn't slept in days, she rarely saw him eat, and the musty smell of his office and grubby appearance of his clothes told her he hadn't showered either. Tentatively, she made her way towards him and gently rested her hand on his shoulder, giving him the slightest of nudges,

"Lightman" she whispered, half hoping that her timid attempts to wake him would be futile. "Lightman" she whispered again. Cal's head flew from the desk, eyes springing open with a started expression,

"Gillian?" his sleepy voice inquired.

"Err, no, it's me, Torres." She had never felt pity for Cal Lightman before, he always seemed so strong, in control of every situation, but in that moment, the pain and disappointment that flooded his face at the realisation that it was not Gillian Foster waking him and that she was still missing, she just couldn't help but pity him.

"Have you found her? Do you know something? Come on, come on tell me!" he growled impatiently.

"Err no. We questioned everyone on the street where her lipstick and purse were found but…..no one saw anything" The vein in Cal's temple began to pulsate alerting Torres to the fact that he was about to explode.

"What? WHAT! They saw nothing, a woman vanished of their street and they saw nothing! Or are you just so incompetent that you can tell whose lying and who's telling the truth? I want them all in here so I can question them!" he roared

", I'm telling you, they were telling the truth and I don't think that it's ……"

"I don't pay you to think!" he screamed, flying from his chair he picked up a half filled coffee mug and hurled it at the walk, shards of fractured china and droplets of coffee splattered across the room "I pay you to bloody do what I tell you" he snapped, spinning on his hell he rushed towards her, causing Torres to instinctively flinch.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Ben Reynolds's authorative tone bellowed. His eyes darted from a cowering Torres to Lightman who stood, fist clenched and teeth bared.

"And you!" Lightman spat, instantly directing his attention to Reynolds "You're FBI and you can't find Foster, what the hell is going on. Find her, just, just FIND HER!" Torres began to shake, she could read the signs, Lightman was losing it and he was ready to attack, she held her breath, not wanting to draw his attention back to her, the atmosphere tense as the two Alpha males eyed each other, and then, another female presence broke the tense stalemate between the two men.

"Dr Lightman, these just arrived for you" Heidi said meekly, holding up a bouquet of a two dozen red roses. All three pairs of eyes darted towards the beautiful flowers. Lightman waved his hand dismissively of them.

"I really think you want to see these Dr Lightman" Heidi pressed as she plonked them on his desk and gestured towards the card that was pinned on them. Lightmans eyes scanned the card that was pinned to it and his jaw dropped, the perfect, beautiful writing on the outside of the card simply said his name, but he would know that writing anywhere, it was Gillian's.

He tore the card from the flowers and opened it, the writing on the inside was different, it wasn't hers, his heart sank, but at least he knew she had to be ok if she had written the outside of the card.

"What does it say?" Torres asked.

"Dr Gillian Foster went to Glouster in a Shower of rain,

She stepped in a puddle, right up to her middle,

And was never seen again" Cal read aloud.

"What the hell does that mean?" Reynolds grumbled planting his hands on his hips.

"It's a play on an old English Rhyme." Lightman mumbled.

"So what does it mean then?" Torres interjected.

"What it means…what it means is that someone has abducted Gillian and they are trying to play some sort of twisted game with us"


	16. Familiarity and Contempt

_**I do not own Lie to Me or any of the characters.**_

* * *

_**Familiarity and Contempt.**_

He was a desperate man, desperate for answers, desperate for the terrible ache and unrest with-in him to be quelled but most of all; he was desperate to just see her again and to know what she was alright. As He strode down the corridor of the Lightman group building he noted how they all avoided making eye contact with him, that they would physically recoil from him, wracked with fear that he would ask them what they had found out about the disappearance of Gillian Foster and they wouldn't have any new information to give him. The office seemed colder, emptier, even thought it was filled with several frantically busy employees and he knew that the empty coldness was due to the void that had been left since the warm, resonating light that was Gillian Foster had vanished.

He had called in every favour he could, FBI, DOJ, the whole of the Lightman groups staff, everyone was working on the clue that was sent to them, running finger prints, tracking down the florist, pouring over they note to try and decipher what it meant but he couldn't be a part of it anymore, he could feel his front crumbling, his cool, calm exterior melting away and he needed just a few moments to recuperate.

Reaching his destination he paused, closing his eyes and letting his imagination run away with him, he tired to convince himself that when he opened the door she would be sitting there with her usual bright smile, but it was just a wishful fantasy. Sighting heavily he opened his eyes and pushed the door open to reveal the dark and empty office. He slipped inside, closing the door behind him, inhaling deeply he savoured the sweet smell that still lingered in the air, a smell of vanilla and strawberries', the smell of Gillian. Flicking on the lamp on her desk he let his eyes roam freely, the familiarity of her possession and the calm of her office enveloped him, warping it self around him like the embrace of a dear friend. Pressing his lips together her sunk into her office chair, swinging idly on it, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the lipstick and purse that had been found on the street where Gillian had disappeared. He flipped open her purse and eyed the variety of cards that were neatly arranged in there, the mass of receipts that were crammed into a small section and then he noted the photos, one of a small baby girl, _that must be Sophie, _he thought, one of her parents but the next one surprised him, raising his eyebrows he smiled to find one of him and Gillian together. Closing her purse and laying it on her desk he pulled the top of the lipstick and twisted it until the top of it was visible, he smiled at the deep pinky, red colour, thinking about how it looked on her lips, at how it had worn into an uneven curved shape because of they way she put it on, he was suddenly panged with feelings of guilt and sadness, what if he never got to see her put that lipstick on again. He fought back the urge to break down, he wanted to cry, shout, scream, anything just to release the pressure cooker of emotions that were threatening to explode and then.

"Hey dad, I don't think that's really your colour!" Emily Lightman teased as she wafted into the office.

"Errrr, no." he laughed "How you doing luv?"

"Fine. How are you? Any news on Gillian yet?" her voice laced with genuine concern. Cal shook his head sadly and laid the lipstick on the table next to the purse.

"Nothing yet luv, but we're all working on it." He shoved his hands awkwardly into his pockets, not able to look his daughter in the eye.

"You'll find her dad, it will all be ok." Emily reassured. Cal looked at her smiling face and realised that she truly believed what she was saying and it gave him a small amount of comfort to know his daughter believed in him even if he didn't believe in himself.

"So luv, what you doing here? I thought you were at your mum's tonight. Or have I got the days wrong again?"

"No, no. I was meant to be there but she's sorting things out with Rodger the loser, so they didn't really want me around to hear all of the shouting and stuff" she rolled her eyes.

"Em, don't call him a loser and what's all the shouting about? What else do they have to sort out?" curiosity prickled at him.

"I dunno, something about some apartment that he owns and mum has some stuff in there but he won't let her anywhere near it." She shrugged. "You're right, they guy's not a loser, he's a total psycho!"

"Em!"

"Seriously dad, he like totally flips out over nothing, started ranting at mum about ruining his life and stuff" Emily threw her hands in the air dramatically

"It doesn't make him a psycho luv, it just means he got hurt by what your mum…what me and your mum did to him"

"Yer, but he is a psycho though. His whole family have mental disorders; I heard mum and him arguing about it." Emily protested.

"Like what?" Cal frowned, leaning forward, suddenly engrossed by what his daughter had to say.

"Well mum said that he's a……."

"Hey, Lightman, we have a lead!" an out of breath Ben Reynolds panted as he burst into the office.

"What?" Cal's full attention now fully focused on the burly FBI agent.

"We have a lead, we tracked down some CCTV footage of the person who brought the flowers up to the office, we spoke to her and she told us who gave the flowers to her to bring up to the office"

"And!" The excitement and inpatients rising in Lightmans voice.

"And, that someone is someone we know very well and I think you are going to want to talk to him personally!"

* * *

a/n Thank you, thank you thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read this and review it. You are all wonderful :-)


	17. Prying eyes

_**I do not own Lie to Me or any of the characters.**_

* * *

**_Prying eyes_**

She shuddered slightly as the warm water cascaded down her back, closing her eyes she lifted her face allowing the water to wash over it. It had been a few days since she has felt safe enough to take a shower, she knew that he would often lurk outside the door to her room, listening, waiting for the sound of running water and then would burst in, hoping to catch her naked. Today she had watch him leave; pull away in his expensive BMW so she knew she had a small window of time.

With eyes closed she reached for the bottle off shampoo, her favourite brand, in fact, everything her provided her with was always perfect, all the toiletries were her favourite products, all the clothes in the favourite colours and the correct size, she shuddered again as she lather up her hair, this time it wasn't from the delight of warm water hitting her pale skin, it was from wondering how this man knew so much about her. She hummed to herself as she carried on washing, almost forgetting that she was a captive, her surroundings made it easy to forget, her captor provided her with the luxury that would be found in a five star hotel. The steam of the shower began to fog the room with wispy, billowing clouds that misted up the glass of the shower door; she did not see the figure looming outside of the shower, silently watching her. A rush of cold air slapped at her skin, she gasped, eyes shooting open.

"Oh my god! You scared me!" she panted, seeing him standing there.

"You thought I had gone out didn't you!" He grinned mischievously at her. Gillian nodded, desperately trying to preserve her modesty with her arms. "I was just moving my car into the garage!" he explained, his eyes lustfully taking in her naked form, Gillian back further into the bottle green, walk-in shower desperate to get as far away from his as she physicaly could. His eyes flicked over her again and he slowly licked his lips.

"ummmm, you are just so……perfect." He said in a panting voice. Gillian continued to back up until she could feel her naked skin against the cold, hard shower tiles, the only thing that was between her and her lustful voyeur was the stream of water emanating from the shower. "Your body is even more amazing than I had imagined it" he sighed as he stepped into the shower fully clothed. Gillian's eyes widened in horror as he approached her, he pressed his hands flat against the shower wall on either side of her ,pinning her in place. He seemed totally unperturbed by the water that was now soaking his Armani suit. "Seeing you like this Gilly…it's making it hard for me to control myself" he bit his bottom lip as he smelt her hair. He pressed his body against hers, the dampness of her wet flesh seeping into his clothes and he groaned, a deep animistic groan, as he ground his crotch against her. Repulsion rose in Gillian as the swelling in his groin brushed against her. His hands crept from the wall and slowly stroked their way down her sides, coming to rest just over her hips. _He's going to rape me_, she thought, closing her eyes, preparing herself for the imminent assault, but suddenly he pulled away.

"No, no. I have to control myself" he said, shaking his head to dispel the water that was soaking his hair. He turned and walked out of the shower, glancing back at Gillian with a smile. "Tonight is going to be a special night my darling. I have laid something pretty on the bed for you. See you in a few hours." And with that he left. Gillian began to sob with relief, relief that he had gone ,relief that he hadn't attacked her, but with trembling hands she began to scrub herself all over gain and fear began to wash over her like the warm water of the shower as she began to wonder just what he had meant when he said tonight would be a special night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cal sat motionless in Ben Reynolds' car, his eyes fixed on the door of the state department.

"You sure about this Reynolds" he growled.

"Oh yer, the description matches him perfectly, right down to how shifty he is" Reynolds nodded, not taking his eyes off the door.

"That son of a bitch" Cal snapped his eyes lighting up as he saw a familiar figure making it's way towards the entrance. Springing from the car he darted across the street hunting down his prey. Pulling himself to full height he narrowed his eyes, lips curling back in anger as he eyed the familiar man.

"Oi,Foster" he bellowed, Alec Foster slowly turned so face him, he looked like the living dead, more sallow and sleep derived than Cal had remembered.

"Er, y..y..yes" he replied timidly. Cal approached, invading Alec's personal space until the tip of his nose was mere millimetres from Alec's.

"You and I need to have a little talk." Cal's tone deadly.

"I er, why? Why would we need to talk?" he shrugged

"Oh I think you know." Cal hissed, scanning Alec's face.

"Well I don't!" He protested

"That's a lie" Cal goaded

"Look, I don't have time for this, I have to get into work" he mumbled. He spun round planning to make an expedient exit from the prying eyes of Cal Lightman but collided with a solid figure that was stood behind him

"Hey, like the man said, we need to talk to you." Ben Reynolds' irritated voice chimed. "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Either's fine with me. So you either get in that car and come with us of your own free will, or I let Ligtman kick your ass, your choice."

"Fine, fine, I'll come with you" Alec threw up his hands submissively as he rolled his eyes. As Cal watched Alec climb into the back of Reynolds' car he smirked.

"What's that look about?" Reynolds inquired.

"I've wanted to get that man into the cube for years and I've finally got my chance. I'm going to enjoy this." Cal replied, his voice infused with menace "I'm really going to enjoy this."

* * *

_**Thank you all once again for reading and for the reviews. It is so lovely of you to take the time to write something, it really means a lot. So thank you, thank you, thank you. I really hope you are still enjoying it :-) xxxxx**_


	18. Desert Storm

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lie to me or any of the Characters.**_

_**A/N: Soory this taken so long to do this chappie. Been really busy delivering little babies and looking after pregnant ladies as well as doing clinical exams and other course work. Hope this is worth the wait and thank you so much to all the people who have sent me messages and reviews to encourage me to carry on xx  
**_

* * *

_**Desert Storm**_

The blistering, white lights stung his eyes and emanated an arid heat that rivalled that of the Sahara. He shifted uncomfortably in the hard plastic seat casting furtive glances around the cube, he tugged at his tie loosening it and mopped the beads of sweat that had began to form on his forehead. Unbeknown to him each of his actions was being monitored and as the distinct signs that all traces of comfort and composure were being worn a way, a twisted smile spread across the face of the man monitoring the cube.

The Cube was baron with the exception of the chair that Alec Foster was seated on and an empty one facing him. The bright lights that had been refracting though the glass making it impossible to see out suddenly dimmed and he became aware of the four sets of eyes that glared through the glass at him, boring into him, but most of all he was aware of the person that circled the cube like a hungry vulture, waiting to strip away the defences of it's wounded prey and delve deep into the soft, protected secrets the lay with in. As the door of the cube swung open, he swallowed hard, clenching his fists and clamping his lips together, he watched as his formidable foe strutted in, standing directly in front of him and even though he was no expert on body language or lie detection, he knew this was about to get ugly.

"What's the matter Foster, you don't look too comfortable" Cal Lightman half laughed as he surveyed the man before him.

"Nothing, I'm..just fine" Alec Foster croaked, his voice catching in his dry throat. Cal noted the chin thrust, _he's angry and scared_, Cal thought and smiled inwardly.

"So, you gonna tell me what you've done with Foster…with Gillian, or do I have to keep you here all day." Cal asked bluntly as he flopped into a chair opposite Alec. "I would quite happily keep you here all day, to find out all your dirty little secrets" He grinned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alec Frowned "I haven't done anything with Gill, I'm just as shocked and worried about her disappearance as you are" Alec stuttered tugging at his tie.

"Well, that was the truth, you haven't done anything with her, but you know where she is right? You know something, don't you?" Cal leant forward; frantically scanning the now squirming mans face.

"I don't know anything!" Alec protested as she continued to loosen his tie.

"Don't give me that crap, we know you got that girl to bring the flowers up here with the note on, we know you have something to do with it, I know you have something to do with it, it's written all over your face" Cal's temper began to flare, obscuring his objectivity causing him to miss signs he would have ordinarily seen.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I…I, know about some flowers, but Christ I didn't know that they were to with Gil going missing, I would never do anything to hurt her…" Cal laughed at the last sentence.

"I know you don't want to believe it, but I love Gillian. I know I screwed up, I know I hurt her, but….but it was never intentional and I would never do anything to hurt her, I love her." Alec said forcefully.

"Love her, that's a joke. You don't cheat on the woman you love; you don't destroy everything that is good and pure about her and drag her down into your twisted and dirty lifestyle Foster." Cal spat.

"You know your problem Lightman, it's that you have always wanted her and she chose me, she loved me and not you! All your pathetic little games, trying to win her away from me, they didn't work did they. It took me screwing up to make her leave and I will get her back" Alec shouted with a new found bravery. Cal clenched his teeth, nostrils flared.

"She may have loved you Foster, but she loves me now, I make her happy and when I find her, I will make her happy for the rest of her life," the veins in Cal's neck began to pulsate with fury.

"Ha, she's too good for you Lightman, in fact she's too good for both us, we both would pull her down into our twisted words, infect her purity…she's better off it you never find her"

"You son of a bitch" Cal fumed as he launched from his seat, gripping the tie around Alec Fosters neck, he was filled with strength fuelled by his anger and slammed Alec against the wall of the cube with ease, twisting the tie into a garrote.

"You have hurt her so many times, I have seen what you have done to her emotionally and if you have now hurt her physically, I'll kill you, I swear to go I will kill you" Cal hissed as he tightened the tie. Alec's face began to turn a deep shade of beetroot as he clawed at Cal's hands, frantically gasping for air.

"Lightman! What the hell are you doing" Dupree shouted as he stormed into the cube "Let him go!" Cal paid him no heed and grinned maliciously at Alec, whose eyes were beginning to bulge.

"LIGHTMAM" Dupree bellowed. Cal suddenly felt two pairs of hands pulling him free of Alec, spinning round to face them he saw a panicked Loker and Dupree trying to restrain him.

"He's done something to Gillian! Did you not hear what he said, she would be better off if I never find her! He knows something" Cal snarled as he made another futile move toward Alec, struggling against Loker and Dupree.

"Wait!" a shaky female voice called. "He was surprised, genuinely surprised when you said about the note on the flowers" Ria Torres said timidly as she entered the cube. "He has had something to do with Fosters disappearance, but, I don't think he knew that he was involved." Cal shook his head at Torres.

"No, I would have seen it!" he protested "I would have seen the shock". Torres shrugged.

"On anyone else you would have, but you hate him so much and you….."

"And I what?" he goaded his protégé

"And you are in love with Gillian, the things that he said hurt, he was playing on your deepest fears, that you're not good enough for her so your emotions are running high. They clouded your judgement on this one, he was telling the truth, he was shocked. He didn't know he was involved so he can't tell us where Foster is." Torres said timidly.

Cal shook his head again and looked towards Alec who sat coughing and spluttering in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Do you know where she is?" Cal asked simply.

"No." came the coughed reply

"Do you know who has got her?"

"No"

"Do you know anything that will help us to find her?"

"NO!" This time Alec raised his head and glared into Cal's burning eyes.

Cal didn't say another word; he simply turned and walked out of the cube leaving the other occupants stunned. They knew that this was no mock anger, like the time he hurled himself at Jenkins, this outburst was real, Cal Lightman was losing his grip and they all became aware of just how much they needed Gillian Foster back.

Cal wandered aimlessly toward his office, his heart was heavy and his head was clouded. He still hadn't found Gillian, he had no clue is she was even alive or if she was ok. Thoughts of what her captor might be doing to her crept into his mind and caused his stomach to churn and he began to doubt himself. The woman he loved could be in mortal danger and the one thing that he had always relied on to help him to save the day had finally betrayed him, his science had failed him and he was now terrified that he would fail Gillian. He didn't know what to do, he was so lost and in situation like this he would normally turn to Gillian. Yanking open the draw in his office he pulled out the note that had been pinned to the flowers and threw it on his desk, reading it over and over, next he pulled out a full bottle of whiskey, he unscrewed the top and took a long drink from the bottle. He wasn't going to move from his desk until that bottle was empty or he had figure out what the note meant and he didn't really care which came first.


	19. The Ugly, Projectile Truth

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lie to me or any of the characters.**_

* * *

_**The Ugly, Projectile Truth**_

She moaned with pleasure as his mouth mapped the curves of her neck, each warm kiss sent tingles down her spine.

"Oh god, I loved it when you moan like that" he growled darkly against her neck. He could hardly contain himself, with each kiss he could feel all of his blood migrating south and stiffening his throbbing manhood. Breaking away from their embrace he gently pushed her backwards, causing her to flop lazily onto the bed; she laid still, eyes closed, a dreamy smile spreading across her lovely face.

"Come here" she whispered. He didn't need to be asked twice, kicking off his shoes and frantically tearing of his shirt he leapt onto the bed, nuzzling up beside her.

"Oh Christ Gillian, you have no idea how much I want you" he breathed, tracing her delicate collar bone with his fingers.

"Show me" her voice husky and seductive causing him to groan with desire. He artfully dispensed of his pants and boxers, lying totally naked next to her, he grabbed her hand and placed it on his quivering member.

"See what you do to me Gillian" she giggled like a little girl and tired to sit up to no avail.

"No, no you lay still baby, I will help you get undressed" he said excitedly. He tore the red silk dress from her tiny frame, paying no need to the damage he did to it, spurred on by the delights of her naked form he quickly began to kiss her all over causing Gillian to squirm with delight. Rolling on top of her he cupped her breast and began to kiss her passionately, to his delight she responded, lifting her hands and entwining her fingers in his hair, her eyes still closed. He let his hand slide down her side, pushing her legs apart with easy, exploring her womanly delights and gasping with pleasure to feel her arousal.

"Are you ready for me baby?" he asked urgently, positioning himself to enter her.

"Yes, oh god yes" she moaned. "Oh god Cal I want you, I've missed you" she panted.

"Cal….I love you" she opened her beautiful blue eyes, eyes that filled with so much love and desire and stared deep into his. Their eyes locked, he froze and she began to scream as the fuzzy blur in front of her formed into two deep green eyes.

"Gillian, Gillian, calm down, stop it, Gillian its ok, its ok" he sooth, stroking her hair.

"Get off me, get off me…GET THE HELL OFF ME" she began to sob, thrashing frantically, trying to dislodge him.

"Gillian, it's ok, it's me, Cal. It's all ok. We are going to make love sweetheart and it's all ok, clam down" his voice shaky as he tried to hold her still.

"No, your not!" she screamed "You're not Cal, you're him….and you drugged me you bastard so I would sleep with you." She croaked through her sobs.

"SHIT!" he cursed. _Need to up the dosage next time_.

"Get off me" she cried.

"You know, you should be a little nicer sweetie. I could just fuck you right now and there is nothing you could do about it" her leered twisting her breast causing her to wince with pain, all pretence of being Cal had been dropped and his sadistic side was quickly emerging.

"You could rape me" she said flatly, regaining her composure "but you don't want to rape me, you want me to do it willingly, you think it would hurt Cal more, don't you?" she spat, enjoying the irritation it caused him.

"Well, well, well" he laughed as he rolled off her "you're just a regular Nancy Drew aren't you." Gillian reached for a sheet to cover herself.

"Uh,uh,uh. I didn't say you could cover up, I'm enjoying the view" he snapped, slapping the sheet from her hands. Shakily she sat herself up, he head still swimming from the effects of the drug.

"What did you give me?" an uncomfortable heat began to rise in her.

"Liquid x, the slang name is easy lay. I put it in the champagne" he winked.

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I even done to you? Why are you trying to hurt me?" large tears plopped onto her cheeks and her stomach began to churn.

"Oh Gillian" his voice softened and genuine hurt swept across his face. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm in love with you. It's those other bastards I'm trying to hurt." Gillian shook her head and began to sob harder, more from the disconcerting nausea that was welling inside of her than from distress.

"You don't even know me, how could you possibly love me? And as for what Cal and...and..Who ever else you are trying to hurt, why go through me? Why use me to do it?" She fought to focus her eyes on him as the unsettling heat continued to spread thought her body causing coloured spots to dance before her eyes. The sight of her distress softened him and he tenderly pulled a sheet around her naked, trembling body.

"I do love you Gillian, I fell in love you, well the idea of you a long time ago and when we finally met…well…you surpassed everything I could have ever imagined" he smiled wiping her tricking tears from her cheek with his thumb.

"I don't understand, the idea of me?" she frowned at him, desperately searching his face for clues, hoping to unravel the tormenting mystery that he was.

"I used to hear them talk about you all the time, how brilliant, beautiful, kind and loyal you are. The idea that a woman like that, like…like YOU was real, it fascinated me. All the women I have been with turned out to be lying, cheating whores, just out for what they can get." Is face contorted with disgust. "But I used to hear about how you cared for Lightman, how you picked him up, time after time even though the guy is a total idiot and doesn't see what's right in front of his face, he doesn't see how amazing you are Gillian. He goes after the same cheap tarts time after time; passing over the best thing that could ever happen to him because he is afraid….I won't make that mistake though."

"But…but..but" a myriad of questions began to swirl like a whirlwind in her already confused mind.

"How do you know all this..Who's told you these things? What you said doesn't explain anything, I don't understand!" her voice began to quaver as she felt her stomach somersault.

"I know you Gillian, I know that your favourite food is Chocolate Devils food cake, I know that you cry at sad movies, I know your favourite colour is red and I know you have a trashy romance novel by your bed that you have read so many times it's falling to pieces. I know that despite saying that you are happy to be rid of your husband, him cheating on your broke your heart." He watched with pleasure as horror and intrigue mingled on her tear soaked face. "I also know that Cal Lightman is an idiot, but an idiot who is in love with you, in a way that he has never loved any other woman his whole life and taking you from him will crush him."

"Ha!" Gillian couldn't help but scoff, the thoughts of her last moments with Cal rushing back into her mind.

"He does love you Gillian, more than you realise. He's just so scared that he's not good enough for you and that you don't love him as much as he loves you so he pushes you away, easier to not have you than to have you and loose you….I understand that." He stroked her naked shoulder, causing her to shudder.

"But he had me! I told him I loved him, I gave him everything…he had me and he did…THAT" she interjected, suddenly realising how raw her feelings were still.

"Yer, but he got you after he had already screwed up!" He pointed out with a knowing smile. Gillian fell silent, processing what he had just said, Cal had screwed up before she had told him she loved him, he had never meant to hurt her, it was all just a case of bad timing. _Oh god Cal, please find me, I need to tell you that I love you still._

"Penny for them darling"

"Huh?" Gillian focused her gaze back on the naked man next to her.

"Penny for your thoughts, you seemed miles away, something I said?" he grinned. Gillian could feel her stomach churn again and the swimming sensations slowly take over her body _I'm going to pass out_, she thought.

"How do you know all if this, none of it makes sense, who told you all the things you know? Someone's been helping you; someone told you where to find me, what things to buy me while you have been keeping me here. I want to know!" she demanded.

"Really, you really, really want to know?" his face set into a lopsided grin.

"Yes. Tell me!" She was floating out of her body, watching the whole pitiful scene from across the room, she could hear her voice speaking, but it was if it wasn't coming from her, she could see him leering at her but through someone else's eyes.

"Ok baby, but you're not gonna like it….Zoe….and Alec!"

"NO!" her voice echoed around the room.

"Told you that you would like it." His lips curled back into a callous sneer.

Her head began to whirl, Alec and Zoe, Zoe and Alec, why? Why? She could feel her body convulse, his naked form began to blur, she could hear him talking to her but his words were drowned out by the roar of the blood hammering in her ears, colours, smells, events of that evening began to flash before her.

"_I have left something pretty on the bed for you to wear"_

_The dress, the red silk cocktail dress, it was beautiful, like butter against her skin._

"_Dinner is served, its lobster, strawberries and cream and Champagne. Drink the champagne Gillian"_

_The Champagne, it tasted funny, bitter, but he kept making her drink it._

"_Dance with me Gillian"_

_The song, lady in red, what a cliché, she felt strange, light headed, hot._

"_Gillian, I'm sorry for hurting you, I love you so much, you mean the world to me, you know who I am don't you? It's Cal"_

_Cal, oh Cal had saved her. He was kissing her; she had forgotten how good it felt to be held by him, to be touched by him._

"_I love you Cal"_

"Cal, Cal, oh god Cal, I love you, Cal please help me!" she wasn't even aware that she was sobbing his name.

"Gillian, Gillian, you're hysterical, calm down, calm down!" She could hear her captors voice but she couldn't see him, the whole room was a blur, she had no control over her body, couldn't stop herself from screaming Cal's name.

"GILLIAN!" he bellowed. She felt a sharp sting across her right cheek as the palm of his hand made contact. He watched as she fell silent, her whole body becoming ridged, every ounce of colour drained from her cheeks.

"Gillian?" he said softy reaching out to touch her face. Her eyes widened in terror, her body convulsed one last time and she jerked forward, lunging towards him. It was all too much, neither her body nor her conscious could process the effects of the drug and the emotive information she had been laden with, she dug her nails into his bare shoulders, eyes locking on his, her face inches from him, she heaved and projectile vomited all over him before collapsing into an unconscious heap on the bed.

"Oh that's just FUCKING FANTASTIC!" he spat wiping the vomit from his face.

* * *

_**A/N. Sorry this one was bit on the long side! thanks for all the lovely reviews :-) See things between Gillian and Cal will be ok, he just needs to find her now ! ;-)**_


	20. Free Falling from Heaven

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Lie to Me or any of the charaters.**_

* * *

**_Free falling from heaven_**

The air rushed past him, cool and crisp on his face. His hair blew and his clothes flapped wildly, he extended his arms, opened his eyes and watched as the ground hurtled towards him. He grinned, the rush of adrenaline surging though his veins as he felt the forces of gravity drive him faster and harder towards the earth below, inching closer and closer. _Freedom_, he though, closing his eyes, his cares and woes blew away with the rushing air, taking a deep breath he waited for it, preparing his body for the sudden jolt ,but nothing, he was still falling. He opened his eyes, looked up, still waiting for the elastic recoil of the bungee chord, still nothing, terror ensued.

"Where's the chord, where's the fucking chord" he screamed into the wind. He was free falling, closer and closer, the ground was mere feet below, he was going to die, he had only wanted to bungee jump and now he was going to die. Only a few more feet and he would hit the rapidly approaching ground, then suddenly, he stopped. Something encircled him, something warm, soft, something that felt like safety. He opened his eyes, he was no longer falling, he was no longer bungee jumping, he was in Gillian's arms.

"You didn't think I would ever let you fall?" she smiled. "I love you Cal Lightman, I will always protect you I will always save you. Now you need to save me!" Suddenly she was backing away from him, he tried to run towards her but she was moving too quickly, he could catch her.

"Cal, Cal, CAL" she screamed over and over as he desperately tired to reach her.

"Cal?" The woman's voice echoed again.

"Gillian!" His eyes flew open, head jerking up from his desk.

"Err No." Zoe looked on in disgust. "You look a mess Cal, what the hell's going on?"

Cal slumped backwards into his seat, it had been a dream, if Gillian had been there she would have told him that it was his sub-conscious trying to process the traumatic events that had been unfolding but his blinding headache told him it was due to the amount of alcohol that was still swimming in his veins.

"What's happening is that I got rat-arsed last night" he grinned lopsidedly as Zoe's brow furrowed in confusion; he enjoyed how she never understood his English colloquialisms.

"Bladdered, pissed, off my face drunk!" he chortled. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Well get yourself clean up, I need you to look after Emily today. Just because Foster is missing it doesn't give you the excuse to….what's that?" her attention swinging to red envelope tied with red ribbon on his desk. He knew the writing, his heart thudded as he tore it open. Zoe swooped behind him, eyes firmly fixed on the contents of the envelope, the picture fell out first

"Wow!" Even the normally venomous Zoë could not help appreciating the beauty of Gillian Foster in that photo; everything from her soft wavy hair, to the red silk evening dress was perfect. She was smiling brightly, but he could see, he saw beyond the make-up and the false painted on smile, he saw the terror, the pain and the sadness and it stabbed at him, _I'll find you Gillian, I swear I will. _Gently laying the photo down he took out the note slowly reading it aloud.

_Doesn't she look like and angel?_

_Even angles have to fall from the heavens at some point,_

_Perhaps you should look to religion; I hear god has the answers,_

_Think of the deadly sins, think of how we punish the guilty._

_Before him she would have been known as a goddess,_

_After him she is known as an angle,_

_But even angles cry sometimes,_

_Tick tock Dr Lightman,_

_Tick tock, figure it out soon or I will make this angle cry._

_BC_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zoe questioned. Cal shook his head sadly,

"I..I have no idea. Times running out for Gillian and I don't have a bloody clue who has her or what this means!"

"Well, I guess it's a good job that I do!" Emily Lightman announced as she walked into her dads office." Thank goodness for religious education lessons hey!"

* * *

It was funny, she looked dishevelled and sexy, her hair laying around her in a tousled mess, only the crisp white sheet covering her lithe body, but he wasn't aroused. His desire was quelled by the cool, hard object digging into his leg. He allowed his eyes to linger on her for a moment more, watching the peaceful, rhythmic breathing, the way she slightly pouted her lips as she slept and he smiled sadly, she really was an archetypal specimen of femininity, kind, brilliant, sexy, beautiful, but the sordid, selfish company she had kept had drawn her into a world where her shining light would have to be extinguished. He sighed, heaved himself from the chair and wandered into the bathroom, he considered himself in the mirror, he was a victim of circumstance too, just like Gillian. His wealth, power and good looks had always attracted the wrong kind, his breading had made him weak willed and he had be soiled, infected, just the way Gillian would be if he had left her with THEM. He sneered at the though of them, all those bastards that he ruined him and wanted to ruin her too, what he had to do was drastic, but, he couldn't let them turn her into one of them, he had to keep her pure and if she wouldn't stay with him, if she wouldn't give herself to him then he would have to keep her pure by any means he could. He slipped his hand into his pocked and pulled out the hard object, laying it on the sink

"Two birds with one stone old chap!" he laughed to himself, fixing his hair in the mirror. "It will destroy them all, taking her away like this and it will keep her pure." He grinned; a bright, confident smile but it didn't reach his forlorn eyes. Licking his lips he fingered the object on the sink, memorizing its curves, feeling it weight, loading its chamber. He shoved it back into his pocket and wandered back into the bedroom where Gillian was stirring and laid a dress on the bed next too her.

"Gillian my darling," He smiled at her as she opened her eyes "I think tonight is going to go with a bang!"

* * *

A/N Cal really need to hurry up now doesn't he!!! lol. Thanks for all the kind reviews and thank you to everyone who is still reading this xxxx


	21. Rainy Day's and Psycho's get me down

_I do Not own Lie to me or any of the Characters._

_**A/N Sorry this hs taken so long. Thank you for all the kind reviews and support and i promise the next chappie is longer and much more exciting xxxx**  
_

* * *

_**Rainy day's and Psycho's always get me Down.**_

The only sound he could hear was his ragged breath catching in his throat, a low, laboring sound. He sat in a stunned silence, watching the blurred forms that whizzed around his office in a flurry of activity. Sucking in the next breath of air was labour intensive, he felt as if a lead weight as pressing on his chest, severely decreasing his lunch capacity, _I'm in shock_, he thought glancing down at his trembling hands, he lifted his eyes and scanned the perturbed faces that were staring at him and suddenly a rush of sound hit him.

"I have a list off all the properties that son of a bitch owns, we can track him down"

"Dad, dad, its all going to be ok isn't it? It's all going to be ok?"

"Jesus Cal, don't go blaming me, I had no idea that he was capable of this…."

The full impact of what had just been discovered was beginning to sink in and he slowly regained his senses. Taking another sobering breath he turned his attention to the visibly shaken teenage girl staring intently at him.

"It's going to be fine Em, I'm going to sort this all out" his voice sounded hollow and he could tell from the fear still set deeply in her wide brown eyes that he hadn't sounded convincing, swallowing hard, her tried again. "Really, Em, I promise, it's all going to be fine, I'm going to get Gillian back." Emily managed a half hearted smile and a small sigh of relief.

"Cal, I swear to god, I had no idea" Zoë interjected defensively, Cal's eyes swept over her face and he was satisfied that her ignorance of the situation was genuine.

"Lightman, he's got three properties in this area, one's on the outskirts of town and a pretty recent purchase, I suggest we start there" Ben Reynolds growled, his eagerness to track down Gillian and her abductor oozed from every pore. Zoë nodded in agreement,

"That's the property that he's been refusing me access to, it makes sense" she shrugged. Cal didn't need any more evidence, her tore from the office with a steely determination, his heart hammering franticly in his chest, thanks to his teenage daughter deciphering cryptic clues that had bemused all of the experts at the Lightman Group, hes was about to save the love of his life, he hoped…….

* * *

The light of the day was beginning to fade, giving way to dusk, in the remote area that he was parked in, away from the lights of the town, it was possible appreciate the beauty of the fading light, however his heavy eyes were desperately searching for a familiar car. A flutter of excitement and relief swept over him as the black BMW pulled up next to his and the tall, immaculately attired man step out.

"Pleased to see me Foster?" he grinned as he approached.

" Y.y..yes Mr Carlton" Alec coughed, twisting his hands. Carlton laughed

"Foster, how many times have told you to call me Barry!" Alec's face contorted into a twisted smile and he shifted his weight awkwardly from foot to foot.

"So, er, have you got it, you know…."

"The Cocaine?" Carlton asked coolly, Alec nodded brushing a spot of rain that had plopped onto his forehead.

"Yer, yer, I've got the money, so if I can just have it…." He said pulling and envelope of money from his pocket.

"It's in the car" Carlton nodded toward his BMW with blackout windows "Why don't we jump into it and finish the transaction there?" Alec frowned, there was something not right, he didn't know what, maybe the tone of Carlton's voice, his body language, just something _Christ, years of being married to a body language expert did rub off on me_, he though.

"Er, I'm ok here, could you just get it for me?" Alec replied, feeling bolder. He still owed Carlton for the last lot of cocaine and after being grilled by Lightman over the flowers he delivered for Carlton, he was sure something was definitely wrong about the man and the situation.

"Look, it's starting to rain" Carlton pointed out as he brushed a large raindrop from his cheek "and I don't really want to get soaked, we can just sort this in my car" he flashed a toothy smile and Alec shivered _just like the grin of a great white shark,_ he thought.

"You know what, just forget it, yer…yer, I um, I think I'll leave it for now" Alec mumbled as he turned hastily towards his car.

"Foster, wait, hey Foster, don't be stupid…..FOSTER" _CLICK._ Alec stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the terrifying click.

"Turn around Foster" Carlton's voice was a cold and hard as the object in his hand. Shakily Alec turned to face him and was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Are you going to kill me?" Carlton smiled and shook his head.

"No, well not right now anyway, I need you for a little reunion I'm planning, now, if you don't mind….get in my FUCKING CAR!"


	22. Up in Smoke

A/N My Most sincere Apologies for taking so long to update, blame the baby boom and all the people wanting to give birth at once as well as exams! I hope you like it and i promise to try and finish the rest of the story off soon :-)

Disclaimer: I do not own lie to me or any of the characters.

* * *

_**Up in Smoke!**_

The freezing water seeped into his clothes. He sat, almost comatose in a vast puddle of water which his jeans were soaking up like a sponge. His mind was as numb as his body leaving him unaware of the commotion the raged on around him. He didn't feel the dry blanket being draped over his shoulders or see Reynolds approaching him, he couldn't hear the sirens that blared out from the emergency vehicles, all he could concentrate on was the blazing building in front of him and the chilling, devastating thought that Gillian Foster…was dead!

Emily had been right; she had figured it all out. The client, the drug dealer, they had all been Rodger. He had played them all, putting himself in situations where he could gain enough information, enough power and trust to wreak his revenge on Cal, Zoë and Alec. He had used Emily, giving her enough snippets of information for her to pass on to Cal, so either Cal would figure it out or Emily would. His lust for revenge on Cal and Zoë was driven by their adultery but Alec; the stupid fool had just gotten mixed up in it all by mistake. They had met at the Cigar club and had done a few lines of Cocaine together, talking about their depressing lives, but once Rodger had developed an infatuation with Gillian and realised how much Alec had hurt her, he was added to the hit list. But now, it was all at an end, Gillian was dead, Cal was in ruins and he only had himself to blame.

"Lightman…Lightman" Ben Reynold's husked voice called. Cal jerked his head upwards, frantically blinking away the heavy rain drops that slapped him in the face. "Go home Lightman, there's nothing more you can do here. Once they get the flames under control they can get inside, then they'll let us know if anyone was in there."

Cal shook his head. "I should have figure this all out sooner, we should have got here faster!" Cal raged.

"We got here as soon as we knew where they were, it's not your fault Lightman, we don't even know if she was inside yet. Go home!" Reynolds pressed. Cal closed his eyes and shook his head. Reynolds sighed "ok well at least get up off the floor, you getting hypothermia isn't going to help the situation." He gruffed before walking back towards the buzz of activity near the burning house. Cal closed his eyes and the terrible events that had just occurred flooded back.

_Reynolds had driven like a mad man. His car aquaplaning on the rain soaked roads as the sped towards the house where Gillian was being held. "What's the plan?" Reynolds had asked. _

"_We go into the house and get Foster back, if the bastard tries anything, you shoot him" Cal had replied. Reynolds laughed. "Nice plan". They screeched to a halt outside of their destination, Cal tore from the car towards the house, paying no heed to the warnings that Reynolds was screaming from behind him. He was being driven by pure adrenalin, by the fury and hatred for Gillian's captor, but most of all by the sheer need and desire to see and hold Gillian. His heart hammed as he griped the door handle and twisted it. "Click" Cal frowned, Reynolds was screaming at him, understanding washed over him, he turned on his heel and ran. "Bang" He was no longer running, he was being thrown through the air but they force of the explosion behind him. By opening the door he had trigger a bomb. He crashed down onto the floor and screamed a blood curdling scream, not from pain, not physical pain anyway. He screamed from the realisation that his stupidity, that his rash actions had just killed the woman that he loved. Lying on the floor in the pouring rain, Cal Lightman watched the house become engulfed in flames and he sobbed, sobbed as his heart broke as he had just lost the love of his life._

"Hey Lightman." Reynold's voice cut through his thoughts. "They are ready to go in now"

Cal frowned at him "Already?" he questioned.

"What do you mean already, they have been trying to get the flames under control for hours! It's night now!" Cal looked around him and realized how much time had passed. "Anyway, they are going in, they should be able to tell us if anyone was in there." Reynolds said solemnly.

"You know, none it makes sense" Cal said half to himself. "He wanted us all to suffer, Zoë, Alec, me. Just killing Gillian like this, it….it doesn't make sense. I thought he would want to torture me more and how is this hurting anyone else? I mean, her being dead may hurt Alec, but Zoë? I don't get it?" Reynold's face softened and he placed a hand on Cal's shoulder.

"lets just wait and see what they find in there hey!" Cal squinted at him.

"You think she was in there don't you?" he asked accusingly. Reynolds stuttered and shrugged.

"I err, I honestly don't know"

"You know I can tell when you're lying right?" Cal spat bitterly.

"Look, I really don't know. Yer maybe I think that she was in there…but I'm praying she wasn't." his head dropped as he spoke the last words. Cal seemed appeased and stood up.

"where are you going?" Reynolds called after him as he sauntered towards Reynold's car.

"To find out where he's hiding her now…..I'm borrowing your car!"

"Lightman, wait, don't you wanna find out if she was in there?" Reynolds shouted.

"No" Lightman called back, not breaking his stride. "I know she wasn't."

As he approached the car he could see something tucked neatly underneath the window wipers, Pulling it free he could see it wasan envelope with his name on it, safely enclosed in some plastic wrapping. He slid into the drivers seat of the car and opened the envelope, inside was an ornately written note.

_You watched your dreams go up in smoke,_

_You were burnt by the fire,_

_But if you seek, you will find,_

_The one you so desire._

_It's time to pay the piper Lightman,_

_Pay for your depraved and deadly sin._

_Look in the place you feel most safe_

_And surely you will find him._

_So be brave and seek me,_

_In the lair of beast,_

_A Queen of hearts, a Queen of Tarts_

_And a Knave are waiting at the feast._

Throwing the note onto the passenger seat he grinned. Gillian was alive and he knew just where to find her. Screeching away at high speed a plan began to formulate in his mind and he knew that one way or another this was all going to end tonight!

* * *

Hope it's ok, thanks for reading xxx


	23. A mad hatters Tea Party

_A Mad hatters tea party._

The silent, darkness of the Lightman group building filled Cal with an emotion that he was becoming all too familiar with, fear. Clenching his fist he strode down the empty corridor, the sound of his footsteps reverberating of every surface. He knew instinctively where they would be, traversing the maze of corridors he paused momentarily, clenching his jaw, before swaggering into his office. Slithers of light from the streetlamps outside his window snaked through the blinds, providing the room with little illumination. In the dim light he could make out the figure of a bound and gagged woman hunched on the floor. She slowly lifted her tear stained face and her terrified eyes met him. _Zoë_. Cal didn't speak, his eyes shot to the right of her as something moved in the dark. Laying awkwardly next to her was a semi-conscious Alex Foster, a thick streak of blood clotting on his forehead.

"Welcome to the party Dr. Lightman a cheery voice called cutting through the silence"Looking for someone in particular?".

Cal turned his head towards the voice and grinned. "Yer, and lucky me. I just found him. So how you doing then…Rodger?"

Rodger laughed and swung round in Cal's chair to face him. "Now, now Cal. That's just a lie now isn't it? We both know that you didn't come here to find me, or those two." He nodded towards Zoë and Alex. "You're here to find someone much more special." Rodger flashed at toothy smile and lent forward.

"And I thought I was the one who could read people!" Cal snorted as he approached his desk.

"May I say bravo on working out that last clue so quickly. Did you enjoy the fireworks?" Rodger laughed.

"You must have been pretty confident that I would figure it all out, that I wouldn't get blown up or bring the cops with me" Cal stated, his eyes searching the room for any sign of Gillian.

"CCTV, old boy. I had it set up all round the outside of the house so i knew exactly what you were doing and when. As for you getting blown up, I thought Reynolds would have stopped you opening the door, I almost underestimated how impatient you were. But. It all worked out."

So now you mention it, I am impatient, where's Foster then?" He asked, fighting to retain his control.

Rodger smiled and lent underneath the desk. After a couple of seconds of fumbling, Gillian appeared from underneath it. From what Cal could make out in the poor lighting, she seemed unscathed, in fact, she looked as beautiful as ever. She was dressed immaculately in a white, silk dress and her hair hung in soft waves around her perfectly made-up face. She stood passively beside Rodger, her lovely face expressionless.

"Gillian!" Cal's heart leapt as he moved towards her.

"Uh, uh, uh" Rodger shook his head and lifted his right hand to reveal a gun. "Stay where you are Lightman"

"Gillian" Cal implored. Her eyelids fluttered and she shifted her gaze to meets Cal's but her eyes were flat and emotionless. "What have you done to her?" Cal demanded.

Rodger leaned back in the chair lazily, "Just gave her a little something to help her relax" he smiled as he ran the gun up and down Gillian's arm.

"You drugged her" the disgust clearly evident in Cal's voice.

"What I have or haven't done shouldn't be of concern to you Lightman. I thought you would be more interested in what I'm GOING to do." He placed the end of the gun near Gillian's knee and slowly sifted the delicate material of her dress with it until it revealed a smooth leg beneath. Enraged, Cal lunged forward.

"I warned you Lightman" Rodger bellowed, Springing from his seat and thrusting the gun into Gillian's side. "Play nice, or I'll blow her fucking brains out right now!" Cal froze on the spot. "That's better." Rodgers voice was now smooth and warm. He turned his attention back to Gillian, with loving care he gently manoeuvred her until she was seated on the edge of Cal's desk and then slowly laid her down. The sudden realization of what Rodger was going to do hit Cal like a freight train.

"you're going to rape her!" Cal could hardly breathe.

"No! I'm going to make love to her…..then shoot her". f

Cal shook his head in disbelie"But…What?...Why?"

"Because I love her. Unlike you Lightman, I do love her. And I will finally have her, it's my reward for everything that YOU put me through."

"So why kill her?" Cal was franticly reading every expression Rodger made.

"Because, because she is pure and if I leave her to you then you will ruin her…you don't deserve her. She needs to stay pure and undamaged." The genuine affection that he felt for Gillian flooded his face.

"So kill me then, I'm the one that you're pissed at right? I'm the one who screwed your fiancé, I ruined your life. Not Gillian. Kill me, then I won't be around to hurt her. I'm the one you want. Just…just let her go." Cal pleaded.

"No!" Rodgers voice was cool and hard. "No. I want you to feel the pain and torment that I did, knowing another man was screwing the woman you loved. I want you to feel the devastation of loss, I want it to ruin your life and besides... I WANT HER!" her grabbed the bottom of Gillian's dress and yanked it up. Gripping her black lace underwear he tore them from her body with ease. Cal shuddered as Rodgers hands groped frantically at Gillian's body, his excitement evident as a bulge began to strain in his pants. Cal's blood boiled as Rodger pushed Gillian's legs apart and licked her inner thigh.

"ummmm, she tastes so good" he purred smiling at Cal. "I'm really going to enjoy this". He stood up and began to fumble with his pants, desperate to release his throbbing manhood.

_No,No,No….I can't let this happen….he can't…I won't let him, think Lightman, think._

"whoa, whoa, whoa…just hang on a minute" Cal half ordered as he step towards them.

"Easy Lightman." Rodger spat, gripping the gun and pressing it to Gillian's forehead. "One step closer and I will but a bullet right into her pretty, little head I'm not adverse for fucking her when she's dead!." His eyes narrowed into slits, all the warmth and affection Cal he previously read had died, leaving a cold, hard killer hovering over Gillian. _More time, I need more time_. _For fuck sake, think…think. He's gonna rape and kill her if you don't bloody do something._

"Ok, ok." Cal stopped in his tacks and held his hands up._ What makes this sick bastard tick, think….think, Religion, Revenge, Gillian, Zoë? No…not Zoë…not now….Gillian. Gillian and Religion, Gillian being pure. Shit! That's it, I've got it._

"Ok, look. You're running the show here right! But, I just wanna make one suggestion before you….you do this." He felt repulsed as the thought of what he was about to do Gillian formulated in his brain.

"What? You gonna ask to join in Lightman?" Rodger cackled. Cal brushed off the remark and carried on.

"Your care about Foster, about Gillian, don't you." Cal clocked the hint of a smile tugging at Rodgers lips and the softening of his face. "She's a pure soul, right? I get that, that's what I loved…LOVE, so much about her. That's why I didn't think I deserved her."

"You don't!" Rodger snarled.

"Yer, I know. I know she's too good for me, look at the mess I've got her into now. But you, you're a better man than I am. You care about her being pure and you wanna keep her that way, right?"

A flicker of interest appeared in Rodgers eyes as the pressure with which he was pushing the gun to Gillian's head slightly eased.

"I am, I'm a far better man than you Lightman. But what's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, I can't stop what you're going to do, I can't change it. You need me to watch, you need it to hurt me, which" Cal gulped. "Which it will, but letting them watch." He pointed to Zoë and Alec. " Letting them watch, that would only hurt Gillian, it would make her impure, and she needs to stay pure for where she's going, right?" Silence reigned, Cal was sure Rodger could hear his hear hammering in his chest.

"So what do you suggest then Lightman? I'm not letting them go, so don't even suggest it. Maybe I should just shoot them now? I'm planning on killing them anyway, and they wouldn't see if they were dead?" he said so matter of factly he could have been talking about the weather. _This guy is really unhinged_, Cal thought.

"The Cube, lock them in the cube. It's sound proof too so they won't hear anything either." Rodger considered him for a moment before laughing.

"You think I'm going to trust you to go and lock them in the cube. The second I let you out of this room you'll make a run for it. And, no, before you suggest it I'm not coming with you and leaving Gillian in here on her own so she can run away. Not happening Lightman." Rodger shook his head.

"So tie her up. Tie her to the chair." Cal needed this plan to work, he needed more time. Rodger nodded and step back from Gillian. He slipped on arm underneath her and gently helped her into a sitting positing. "we'll finish this off in a moment baby" he cooed before pressing his lips to hers.

"Get that rope from next to that bitch!" Rodger snarled, nodding at the rope next to Zoë. Cal obeyed and Rodger sat Gillian in Cal's chair. "Now tie her up." He said, keeping the gun trained firmly on Gillian.

"I'm sorry luv" Cal whispered in Gillian's ear as he fastened the ropes around her.

"Tie them properly Lightman. Coz if she isn't here when we get back, I'll shoot you, then I'll track her and your sweet little Emily down and do the most depraved things to them I can possibly imagine." Cal shuddered and pulled the ropes tighter. Rodger checked the ropes and once satisfied that they were tight enough he stalked towards Zoë, yanking her to her feet he nodded towards Alec. "You bring him" he ordered. "And don't try any heroics Lightman, I've warned you what will happen if you do. Cal didn't need to be an expert in facial expressions to read the sincerity on his face.

"Ok" Cal sighed as he helped Alec to his feet. The four of them departed leaving a defenceless and docile Gillian tied to the chair, fully aware of what her fate was to be once they returned.

_._


	24. Ball breaker Foster

I do not own like to me or any of the characters.

* * *

_**Ball breaker Foster.**_

Cal's heart sunk as they returned to office. He didn't know what he had expected, he knew how tightly he had bound her to the chair, but he had been praying that by some small miracle she would have been gone.

"Sit!" Rodger ordered, pointing toward one of the sofas "I want you to be comfortable for…the show" Rodger smiled as Cal dropped heavily into the sofa. Watching Rodger slinked toward Gillian, even in the poorly lit room her could see the sexual arousal burring in Rodgers eyes. "ahhh I'm really going to enjoy this." He mused. Laying the gun on Cal's desk he began to unfasten the ropes that held Gillian captive. "I have waited so long for this…we came close a couple of times but….." his voice trailed off.

"So you haven't actually had sex yet?" _thank god he hasn't violated her like that yet._

"Made love!" Rodger corrected. "No, how glorious it's going to be now though!" He sounded like a child receiving the keys to a chocolate factory. Rodger stood Gillian up and let his hand roam freely over her body. Cal couldn't watch, he shifted his gaze to the gun lying on the table.

"Don't even think about it" Rodger tutted. I would have shot her before you even made it over here." Cal clenched his fists.

Rodger gracefully swung Gillian round onto the desk again, with one swift move her pushed her dress up and began to undo his pants.

"Wait!" Cal croaked.

"No, no more fucking games Lightman. I'm doing it this time!" Rodger sneered as he dropped his pants.

"No, seriously wait." Cal implored. "If you are gonna force me to watch this I at least wanna be able to see. The light in here is crap, I can't see anything."

Rodger snorted "You seriously expected me to believe that? You are staling for time." He kicked his trousers aside and began to push down his boxers.

"No seriously. What the hell can I do, you have her, drugged up on the desk, and you have a gun. I have no way of stopping you. But, if she's gonna die tonight, I at least want my last vision of her alive to be a clear one. OK!" The desperation in Cal's voice was evident.

"Fuck off Lightman. If I let you turn a light on in here it will raise suspicion. Not going to happen." Rodger gripped Gillian by the hair, yanked her up towards him and began kissing her roughly.

"Let me open the blinds then!" Cal was frantic.

"Rodger slammed Gillian back onto the desk. Cal winced; he knew all of Rodger's frustration with him was being taken out on Gillian.

"Fine!" he hissed "open the blinds, then sit down, shut the fuck up and WATCH!"

Cal hurried towards his window and yanked the blinds open, letting the watery moon light and the eerie yellow glow of the street lamps flood the room... As he moved, much more slowly, back to the sofa, his eyes locked with Gillian's and for a second there was something and then it was gone. Cal fell into the sofa, there was nothing left he could do, but hope and pray.

Rodger pushed Gillian's legs apart and griped her hips, his face dark with desire, eyes sparking with excitement. Erect and hungry he closed her eyes so he could be lost in the sheer delight of feeling her warmth for the first time, then aimed for penetration.

Had hadn't seen it coming, the smallest flicker in her eyes, the slight twitch of her mouth, Cal had, Cal saw all to clearly that the effects of the drug were wearing off. He hadn't seen it coming but he felt it as the full force of her knee slammed into his groin, his face crumpled in agony. Throwing her hand above her head, her fingers came into contact with a smooth, hard object, _Cal's marble desk lamp. _Gripping it tightly she brought her arm forward with as much force as possible until the base of the lamp came into contact, with a sickening thud, with the right hand side of Rodgers skull. He groaned again before crumpling onto her. With a strength she didn't know she possessed she shoved the unconscious man off her and leapt from the desk, straight into Cal's arms.

"Cal!" her small, strangled voice croaked as she buried her head in his chest.

"Shuuuuuh. its ok luv" he soothed wrapping his arms tightly around her. "It's ok, it's ok". "I got you….it's all over now…..I've got you" He squeezed her tighter and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "It's all over now; I'll never let anything else hurt you. I promise. Now, let's get the hell out of here"

"Over? OVER?..." Rodgers menacing voice hissed from behind them. "I don't fucking think so." Gillian Shuddered as the sound of a gun cocking. "This party is just getting started!"


	25. The Choice of an Angel

I do not own Lie to Me or any of the characters.

* * *

_**The Choice of an Angel.**_

"You think that's? That it's all over?" a trace of hurt quivered in Rodgers voice. "No, not it's not over! I got screwed over, he ruined my life and I want my revenge, he has to pay for what he did!"

"And, what about me?" Gillian retorted turning to face him. "Why should I pay? Why does my life have to end?" her voice began to rise. "I haven't done anything but love people who seem intent on destroying my life and this is how I get repaid. You're going to kill me for LOVING?" Gillian began to laugh; it was a hysterical, uncontrollable laughter.

"Gillian" Cal whispered with concern, reaching for her hand but she yanked it away, striding towards Rodger until she was only a few feet away. Tears began to pour down Gillian's face and her body shook , but she continued to laugh. "This is ridiculous" she gasped through the laughter. "You are ridiculous!" she pointed at him. Rodger's bright green eyes widened with shock. Cal's body stiffened as he saw the rage build in Rodgers eyes. Gillian wiped the tears from her face, blue eyes blazing she met Rodger's glare. "This ends now!" she said firmly. "You said I was a victim in all of this, well, I'm telling you now. I'm sick of being the victim, it all ends NOW!"

"No" Rodgers voice was calm and steady but Cal could see the wrath that he was about to release. "It ends when I say it ends. Now get on the desk and spread your legs!"

Gillian stood defiantly holding his gaze. "I said GET ON THE FUCKING DESK YOU BITCH" his cool exterior melting.

Gillian shook her head. "No!" only Cal noted the slight quiver in her voice that betrayed her outward bravado.

Rodger lifted the gun with a dramatic flourish and grinned. "Ok honey" His charming demeanour returning. "I'll make a deal with you. You let me…what's that quaint British phrase Lightman uses….ah yes. You let me shag you, with him watching and I will let the pair of you walk out of here alive."

"If I don't?"

"I'll shoot the both of you! So what's it going to be baby?" Rodger licked his lips, self-assured that she would choose to save their lives.

"No. I'm not letting you violate me like that." Gillian protested.

"Gillian" Cal breathed.

Rodger laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, you would rather you both die than have sex with me?"

"Yes, she replied adamantly. "If you kill me, that's your choice, your decision and will have to live with that, but I couldn't live with myself if I let you do that to me, if I became YOUR victim."

"I'll do it, I'll shoot you, don't think I won't" anger boiled in his voice as he aimed the gun at her heart.

"Cal," she called over her shoulder. "I want you to know that I love you. He's only got time to shoot one of us, I don't want to you stay, I want you to run."

"Don't be so bloody stupid, I'm not leaving you, I'm not letting that bastard shoot you!" panic began to rise in him as he inched closer to her.

"Please Cal." She began to cry, "I need you to go, Emily needs you. No one will miss me. I need you to go now." The tears began to fall faster.

"I'll miss you, I need you…." Cal implored. _So close, I'm almost close enough to get in front of her._

"SHUT UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL SHOOT YOU, I SWEAR TO GOD!" Rodger screamed. _He's working up to shoot._ Cal shuddered._ Just a few more steps. _

"So just do it then" Gillian sobbed spreading her arms. "shoot me..shoot me…go on…SHOOT ME!

BANG. The deed was done.

_It had all happened in slow motion. He had tried to move faster but it was as if his body was made of lead. She truly did look like an angel. The dull yellow light bounced off her white silk dress casting a glow around her delicate form. As she held her arms out she closed her eyes, tilted her head back and waited for the impending bullet. He saw the fury, pain and confusion swirling in Rodgers wide eyes as he began to squeeze the trigger and so he lunged, throwing himself towards her, praying the bullet would make contact with him instead. BANG. He heard the sickening sound, but felt no impact, no pain that would accompany the tearing of flesh that would be inflicted by a bullet wound. His body crashed heavily into the bookshelf causing the contents to clatter down onto him. Something heavy crashed against his skull, causing his head to swim. He forced his eyes to focus, a gut wrenching sickness permeating his core. For a second they both stood perfectly still, blue eyes locked with green. Both faces pale and shocked. Cal's eyes drunk in the terrible scene, the gaping flesh wound the bullet had made, the menacing, dark crimson stain that began to soak white material. Gillian swayed violently, swinging her head towards him she smiled weakly. "Cal!" her voice cracked before she crumpled to the flood. "Gillian" he rasped, dragging his heavy form towards her, desperately fighting the blackness that was creeping up on him. "Gillian" he gripped her hand and then, the sinister blackness engulfed him._


	26. The aftermath and the afterlife?

I do Not own lie to me or any of the characters.

* * *

_**The aftermath and the Afterlife?**_

The smell was offensive to him, too many, it was a comfort, a sign on cleanliness and indication that they were in safe hands. To Cal Lightman however, the antiseptic smell of a hospital was offensive. As it stung his nostrils and awoke him from his stupor, the events of the previous night seeped back into his conscious. His head pounded as he opened his eyes, glancing down at his watch he groaned. It was 9 at night, he head slept most of the day and missed food again, and the angry growl of his stomach affirmed this. He shifted position which caused a sharp jot of pain to blaze across his forehead. Gingerly he lifted his hand and gently pressed against the dressing that was now in situ over his head wound. He didn't remember it being put on; in fact, there was so much he didn't remember about last night. "Think, Lightman, think" he said aloud, trying to stimulate his brain to formulate coherent thoughts.

_The shot. Ahhhh, yes. He remembered that all too clearly, the sound still seemed to linger in his ears. Then the blood…God there had been so much, it coursed its deathly path over material and flesh before pooling on his office floor and her face…god her face, but then it was all blank. He had vague, disjointed snippets from then on…being in the ER, they were suturing his head wound…trying to get up, but they wouldn't let him. "You have a nasty wound to the head and a severe concussion Dr Lightman" the young doctor had scolded "Lay still", but he kept fighting them, he needed to find her, he needed to know if she was alright. The last thing he could remember was screaming for Gillian._

"Hey, you're awake!" Cal managed to focus his eyes on the owner of the deep voice.

"I get why you're and FBI agent. Outstanding powers of observation" Cal quipped. Ben Reynolds half smiled before entering the hospital room.

"So, how you feeling then?"

"Oh, bloody fantastic, what you doing here anyway? It's not visiting hours aren't you breaking some hospital rules or something?" Cal smirked.

"Yer!" Reynolds smiled, after all that had happened only Lightman could retain his dry wit. "Being and FBI agent does have some privileges. Plus I thought you would be hungry so I brought you this." He handed Cal a brown paper bag filled with food.. Cal rooted around in it, pulled out a sandwich and devoured it.

"Has anyone told Emily yet?" Cal asked solemnly.

Reynolds nodded. "Yer, Zoë filled her in."

Cal sighed heavily. "Zoë's ok then?" Reynolds nodded.

"And everyone else?" Cal enquired through bites of food as he began to polish off a second sandwich. Reynolds shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Doing ok, I guess. It's all a lot to take in. Foster is being question by the police over his dealing with drugs, but my guess is the state department will make that go away. Zoë was a bit shaken but unhurt and as for everyone in the office well…." His voice trailed off and he glanced out of the window. "Well they are dealing with the aftermath left in your office."

Cal grimaced at the thought of the blood and mess in his office, rubbing his furrowed brow he sighed. "It could have all be worse though, a lot worse."

"What could have been?" a mellifluous voice inquired.

With renewed vigour Cal tried to leap towards the voice, but having slept awkwardly in a cramped hospital chair for a day the blood supply to his legs had been diminished and he tumbled forward landing heavily next to the hospital bed. As he gazed down lovingly into the enchanting blue eyes of the pale woman bellow he found it hard to speak. The swell of emotions that surfaced within him caused a gold ball size lump to promptly appear in his throat.

"Am I dead?" she asked seriously. Cal's face split into the brightest smile and tears of relief and joy gently trickled down his face.

"No, luv, you're not dead. You are in the hospital and you're going to be fine."

Gillian smiled weakly at him before letting her eyes flutter gently closed. Abruptly, she opened them again and fixed Cal with and expression that sent a chill down his spine, and expression of panic, confusion and terror.

"Don't leave me Cal" she implored.

Cal smiled again and tenderly stroked her hair. "I won't luv. I'm never leaving you. I promised." With that he clambered onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her, resting her head on his chest so she could hear his soothing heartbeat, just like she had done that first time in his house when she had poured her heart out to him, she let the gentle, rhythmic sound and the warmth and strength of Cal's arms lull her off to sleep.

Reynolds smiled at the scene before him, he knew it was too intimate, too private to be disturbed so with out another word she quietly departed the room, leaving Cal Lightman and Gillian Foster to sleep peacefully, wrapped in each others arms.


	27. The Belly of the Best Part 1

I do not own Lie to Me...so on so forth...i think you have got the message by now!

* * *

_**The belly of the beast. Part 1**_

The soft light of dawn gently ebbed through the window, slowly filling the spacious hospital room with a mellow orange glow. As the warm light crept across Cal Lightman's face, it gently roused him from his deep slumber. His hand instinctively felt Gillian and his heart lurched when his search retuned only cold sheets. Instantly snapping into consciousness his eyes darted around the room and he sighed with relief to see her perched upon the arm of the armchair, gazing out of the window. Her lovely face showed no signs of distress or pain, but Cal could tell from the vacant look in her eyes that she was deeply lost in troubling thought. He watched as her left hand absent-mindedly stroked over her abdomen and towards her chest, searching for a gapping wound that was not there. Gillian shuddered suddenly.

"You alright luv?" Cal asked gently. Gillian gave a small startle, as if she had forgotten that she was not alone in the room.

"Yes, fine." She replied softly, turning to give him a weak smile.

"Liar!" Cal chortled. Gillian sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting next to him she fixed him with her huge blue eyes.

"I don't understand Cal." She shook her head. "I….I don't understand any of it." She dropped her head and bit her bottom lip. "Well, some of it I get. Why he did what he did, but…..Alex, Zoë!" her bottom lip quivered. "How? Why were they involved in helping him and how….." her resole broke and warm tears began to course down her face.

"How are we not dead?" Cal intuitively finished her sentence. Gillian couldn't reply, she simply nodded. Cal loving stroked her arm and waited for her to regain her composure.

"Rodger manipulated the both of them Luv, they were never willing parties to any of it. He had planed to kill the pair of them after he had finished…"

"Finished raping and murdering me." She said bitterly. Cal looked away, pangs of guilt and regret clawed at him.

"He caught hold of Zoë when she left our office, apparently he had left her drugged and bound in the back of his car. He then went after Foster…Alec….and then I'm guessing you were the last one he took into the office." Gillian nodded to confirm his assumption.

"But that still doesn't explain….what…what happened." She said, overwhelmed with confusion.

Cal took a long labouring breath. Now he had to recount the whole torrid tale to her." Well luv what happened was…"

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

Cal slammed the accelerator flat on the floor, not caring that the traction on the car was so poor that the increasing speed was causing it to snake violently on the rain ridden roads. The only thought that was running through his mind was that he needed to get to the Lightman group building; he needed to stop that sick son of a bitch hurting Gillian.

"Come in Reynolds, pick up!" he growled at his phone.

"Reynolds" a gruff voice barked through the cars hands free speakers.

"Reynolds, its Lightman."

"Lightman, they have checked the building, there's no one inside"

"Yer, yer, I already knew that. I know where he is and he's got Foster with him."

"Where is he, I'll send agents over and…."

"No! Don't send anyone in. The guys unstable, if he gets even the slightest sniff of the cops then god knows what he'll do to Foster. We have to make him think he's in control." Cal warned.

"Look Lightman. I don't know about this. Just let me send someone in to sort this out, before it gets messy."

"Listen to me Reynolds. He's not going to hurt Foster, not yet anyway. He wants me to watch, to make me suffer. That's what this whole bloody charade has been about. If you go charging in there now you could send him off at the deep end and get her killed."

Reynolds was silent. Cal waited impatiently, listening to the static on the pone line.

"Fine." Reynolds replied gruffly. "But you can't expect me to just let you walk in to face a mad man alone and unarmed."

"So what do you suggest?" Cal's tone impatient. He was nearly at the Lightman group buildings and so far, had no idea how the hell he was going to get Gillian out alive. Another long labouring silence. Reynolds could hear the screeching of breaks signalling Cal had reached his destination.

"Lightman. Where are you?"

"I'm at the office. He's taken her to the office. I'm about to go in, so now's the time to give me some form of good idea." Silence. "Right, I'm going in then." Cal switched the car engine off and lent forward towards his phone to cut off the call.

"Wait!" Reynolds interjected. "Look in the glove compartment of my car. There's a wire in there." Cal flicked open the glove compartment and sure enough was a small wire, equipped with an ear piece.

"Put that one" Reynolds instructed. "That way I can listen to what's going on in the room and give you instructions through the ear piece." Cal's brow furrowed. His stoic silence alerted Reynolds to his scepticism. "Look. If I know what's going on in the room I have a better idea of how we can handle this guy. I can also give you an ETA on the agents, and their position, it may help, it may not. But at the moment, it's the best I can do"

"Fine!" Cal replied, slipping the ear piece in. At this point in time, he was willing to accept any help he could. Slamming the car door he strode towards the lift that would take him up to the office.

"Test, test" his voice rattled around the empty parking lot.

"I can hear you" Reynolds's deep voice vibrated in his ear.

"Bloody hell, not so loud hey!" Cal winced in pain. As the cold, heavy doors of the lift slammed closed, Cal's eyes wandered towards the CCTV camera. _He's gonna be watching me the second I step out of here._ He thought. Grinding his teeth he forced all traces of fear and trepidation from his face, _don't give the bastard the satisfaction of knowing your afraid._ The doors slid open with a sinister hiss that he had never heard before. The cold air of the empty corridor rushed at him, hitting him hard in the face. Gritting his teeth he steeped into the corridor, the deep blackness lit only by faint slithers of moon light and the glow of the Lightman Group sign. _Into the belly of the beast._ He strode confidently down the corridor, giving no outwards indication of the nauseating fear that was bubbling just under the surface. He paused momentarily outside of the door to his office.

"Ok Lightman. Agents are on their way. You just need to buy us some time." Reynolds' voice barked in his ear. Cal gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. _Show time._

_

* * *

A/N sorry i think this chappie is a bit naff. it gets better in the next part but it was far to long to put all in one xxx  
_


End file.
